Black Roses
by Hikiro Hikaru
Summary: As L dives deeper into the Kira case, he sends his younger sister Kai to Ouran for protection and a cover. Kai's cover is as a boy to through people off her trail, but of course, the host club draws together many different types of people. When Kai becomes friends with them and the Kira case becomes more serious, will she have to make a choice? KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1: You're One to Talk

Walking towards the classroom of 2-A, I pulled out a crumpled up schedule from the back pocket of my uniform, the boy's one. Studying it to make sure I was in the right place, I walked up to the door that stood in front of me. As I pulled it open, I came face to face with a silent class.

"Sorry," I apologized silently, walking in.

"You're Kai Mizuki. Am I correct?" the teacher asked, turning towards me.

_No_ "Yes," I answered.

"Class, this is Kai Mizuki. He is a new student in this class. Kai, please sit next to Suoh-san. Would you please raise your hand?"

A boy with seemingly unnatural blonde hair and vibrant blue-violet eyes raised his hand. I walked down the side aisle and sat down in the desk next to him. I ran my fingers through my silver Allen Walker-like hair. He leaned over as the teacher began teaching again, "Hello, I'm Tamaki Suoh, King of the Host Club. Nice to meet you."

I glanced over slightly in his direction. I definitely wasn't normally a very social person, so that is exactly why Ryuuzaki sent me here. But he wasn't one to talk. Ah well, I might as well try to make friends.

I offered a small smile in his direction. "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Kai Mizuku."

"But I thought your last name was Mizuki."

My eyes widened for a split second at my small slip-up, but I quickly recovered and looked at the person who said it. It was a young man who was sitting in front of Tamaki. He had black hair, glasses, and had deep gray eyes.

"Well, where I used to live, I had a friend who could never remember that my last name was Mizuki not Mizuku, and so he always called my Mizuku. I guess even I got it mixed up. hehe.." I laughed as if it were a joke.

The boy looked at me skeptically, but the two seemed to accept the odd explanation.

Then Tamaki started explaining, "This is Kyoya Otori." He motioned to the man in front of him. In his hands was a suspicious black book.

"Nice to meet you Otori-san." I nodded in his direction, he nodded back and I smiled as the three of us turned back to the front.

When lunch came around, I followed the lunch crowd of people to the lunch room. I quickly got my lunch and sat down at an empty table. I started to think about a case that I wanted to help Ryuuzaki on, the Kira case. I was in the middle of a train of thought when it was interrupted by the sound of sliding chairs.

I looked up to see Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Otori sitting down in front of me.

"uh, hello?" Two more people sat down. One was tall with black hair and soft eyes. The other was short with blonde hair, eccentric eyes, and a tray full of cake. Those two sat to the right of Kyoya.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. We're third years. Pleasure to meet you Kai-chan!" The short blonde one introduced.

"Hi, but ho—" I was cut off when two identical twins sat down on both sides of me and a brown haired girl sat on the right of the twin on my right. Both twins had auburn hair parted on opposite sides with amber eyes.

"I'm Hikaru," said the twin on my left, with the twin on my right finishing with "and I'm Kaoru,"

"We're the Hitachiin Twins."

"So who are you?"

"We're the Ouran Host Club!" A Host Club! What are they running here!

"And, what does your Host Club do?" I asked cautiously. Kyoya's glasses glinted, seeming to realize my revelation.

"We entertain girls after school by talking to them and having cake."

"Well, that still doesn't really explain why you're here." I deadpanned.

"We," Tamaki started, "wanted to know if you'd like to join it. The ladies seem to like you quite a bit."

"Ah…well, I'd don't know…."

~~Flashback to that morning~~

"Kai, get to know some people, join a club, be in sports, you're being way to anti-social." Ryuuzaki stated.

"And you're one to talk…"

~~Flashback end~~

"Um, Alright, I guess..." I agreed hesitantly. Haha, Payback baby. I laughed internally at what I hoped would be Ryuuzaki's reaction.

"Yay! The newest member of the host club! Welcome!" Tamaki said hugging me. I squirmed uncomfortably under his hug. Since Ryuuzaki wasn't too keen on hugs and no one he worked with would hug me, the only hugs I ever got were from Watari. And those hugs were "getting a hug from your grandpa" hugs.

For the subject of being in the host club, I actually didn't care if they saw me as a boy. That was pretty much my goal of wearing the boys uniform and the likeness of my hair to Na— I mean Near's. It added to my cover. The only difference between our hair was that his was curly and mine was straight.

I got out of his hug, sighed and continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Death Note at all...<strong>

**AN: Yes, I know I have barely updated my other stories, but I've been working on this one and I'm excited for it. I have the next parts already written. It's so short because I have to go to bed and I really wanted to post it tonight. **

**Read and Reveiw please!**

**-Hikiro**


	2. Chapter 2: Hosting

**GAh! I'm sorry! I am really bad about updating stories. This is so short too. I wrote it on my notes app on my ipod (which I think made it not that great) and I usually write in a notebook and I never can get it typed up. I'm on the computer a lot but I never have the motivation to do so. I will hopefully be writing more next week because in English class we'll be in the computer lab and what I need to do on the computer will only take 2 days tops, less is I do it at home after school on monday. **

**School has taken up so much time, I'm in High School and I'm adjusting now. Though, I'm doing really well in all of my classes. I also have joined the school play. I'm Annelle in our play "Steel Magnolias"...I cannot do a louisiana accents...-.- Last weekend, I went to , My third anime conventions. Theres some pictures on my deviantart (on my profile)**

**Yeah so that's pretty much all I have to say about my life. **

**Well this chapter is pretty much Kai in the club and her first day. I'm not a huge fan of it. I was going to write more of it but I'm still trying to figure out what episode I want her to come in . And if there is a pairing or not. I was leaning towards Kyoya, but I kind of fail at romance because I'm not the kind of person who dates someone just to date someone. I have only had one boyfriend and that was a big misunderstanding on my part and it was 3 years ago...soooo any advice on pairings would be nice. .**

**Well on to the story. **

**Thanks to PandasWithDeathNotes , kawaiipandaz(you both have pandas! :P) and FillinoFang! It means I'm doing something right! **

**Disclaimer :I don't own Ouran or Death Note. I only own Kai and the plot of my story.**

**So Read, review, enjoy and all that good stuff ^^**

**~Hikiro**

* * *

><p>I was walking up the stairway in the South Wing, up to the Music Room, when I was hugged by a small figure. I twisted my body to see who the culprit was. Hunny was hugging me tightly around the waist while Mori walked up behind.<p>

"Hey Kai-chan, are you heading to the Host Club?" I nodded silently "So are we, let's go."

Hunny released the hug, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the 3rd music room with Mori following close behind.

When the doors of the music room opened, delicate pink rose petals whirl pooled out the door.

As we walked through the door, I swatted away the remaining pink petals and looked around the large room. Everyone else was there, besides Haruhi, working on getting everything ready. I walked over to where Kyoya was typing and sat down in the chair across from him.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" I asked quietly.

"Well," he started, "When we open, the girls go to their favorite host, usually 3 to 4 girls, and the hosts talk to and entertain the girls for about 20 minutes."

"Oh, ok. Where should I sit?"

He pointed to a group of couches and chairs around a coffee table near Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting. I nodded, made my way over, and sat down on one of the couches.

I sat there for a couple minutes just relaxing, and then I opened my messenger bag and pulled out my laptop. I flipped it open and logged on. I clicked onto my Skype account. I had encrypted it so no one could hack it and get into my computer. I saw that Matt was the only person on.

I knew the top three successors from the trips I had taken to the orphanage. I was living there for a couple months before I went and stayed with L. I was closer to Matt than the other two though. Though, Near had inspired my hair cut. Him and Allen Walker. It had been simply long and silver before.

I clicked on his name and typed.

His name on my Skype was "StripedGamer" when he made his account he couldn't think of anything so Mello entered that before he could protest.

"Hey Matt, How's Life?" I typed

'Striped Gamer is Typing'

"yo Kai, it's been the usual. Mells is fighting again. How's Japan?"

"Wonderful, this whole case has been slightly annoying though. I mean seriously this guy has a god complex."

"Kai," Haruhi called," Tamaki just said the club is opening and to get in front of the door to greet the girls"

I responded with, "Alright. Be right there." I turned back to my laptop and typed 'gtg Matt talk to you later." He responded with 'Alright bye." and I shut the laptop and slipped it into my bag. I got up from my chair and walked over to where the rest of the Host club was in some kind of pose. I stood there looking clueless.

"Kai, stand there next to Kyoya." I walked over and stood where he said.

So there was Tamaki sitting in a throne with Haruhi standing next to it on the left; Hikaru and Kaoru were on the right of Tamaki. Kyoya was standing straight behind Tamaki with me to the right of him. Then Hunny was on Mori's shoulders to the left of Kyoya.

Soon enough, the petal lined door opened and flowers fluttered out. I followed the flowers with my eyes to see them lead to a screaming horde of girls. I was still staring at them when I heard the rest of the hosts say simultaneously "Welcome." All I could think was _Is this what famous people feel like?_

I sort of snapped back to attention when Tamaki stood from his chair and said swiftly "Hello ladies, Welcome to the Host Club. I'd like to introduce you to our newest Host, Kai Mizuki. He just joined us this afternoon so please make him feel welcome."

The whole time I was feeling quite embarrassed. When we could get out of the pose, I walked over to my couch. When I got there, there was 3 girls sitting there waiting with hot cups of tea in front of them and in front of me.

"Hello. I'm Kai. And you are?" I asked nervously.

The three of them introduced themselves as Aiko, Mai, and Yui. They started asking questions after introductions.

"Where are you from, Kai-kun?" Yui asked

"What's your favorite color?" Aiko wondered

"How did you get your hair like that?" Mai questioned.

"Well, I'm from England, my favorite color is blue, and my hair has always been this color."

"I've been to England! Beautiful country. You're Japanese is amazing though." Aiko complimented.

"Thank You," I smiled, "I love England. I do miss it but my parents had to come here for work. I had a private tutor before this that was fluent in both English and Japanese and he had taught me." I lied. I actually had a knack for learning languages very easily.

"Fascinating." Mai commented

"Thank you" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: French Phone Calls

**Hey Look! I updated! **

**"About time!"Says teh ominous voice in my head.**

**-Dodges objects-**

**I got wrapped up in NaNoWriMo and Holidays and forgot. By the way, I won. And my first year too! -Happy- Anywho, Happy New Years! 2012 here I come. **

**This chapter was alright. I thought it kind of dragged. Though as I looked at this, editing it a couple minutes ago, I realized how much it seemed like my writing voice has changed. Maybe it's just me. Tell me if you think so too. It's nice to get comments and advice like that. **

**Once again, romance is kind of a unexplored topic for me. Yeah I know, even if I'm in 9th grade and everyone else has a boyfriend, I still stick to my philosophy about not needing a boyfriend to lean on and support me. After seeing what breakups and such can do, I am alright with being single. With that being said, romance in this story, mmmmaaaayyy be a little bad. I was thinking slightly KyoyaxOC because that who I think Kai is most relatable too. Though she tries to be funny and light-hearted, she grew up with L meaning some L qualities have rubbed off on her. Not meaning sitting in his position. I mean like being smart and feeling like she's responsible for everything. If any of that makes since. If you think she should be with Kyoya or someone else, or have any advice on writing romance just give me a review. I love them.**

**Anyone think Kai is an Mary-sue. I'm trying to not make it seem like that. And Hopefully the characters aren't THAT OOC (By the way, what does OOC mean. I know what OC is, but what with the extra O? Anyone care to tell me?"**

**AANNNYYYWHHHOOO(I like using that word) Read on, my dear fellow fanfiction lovers and readers. Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, nor Ouran High School Host Club, nor Durarara!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you" I smiled.<p>

I didn't have a clue when the Host club was going to end. I had only had 6 customers that afternoon; Aiko, Mai, Yui, Sakura, Naomi, and Renge. The others hosts seemed to know Renge. She was really hyperactive and energetic, but her and I shared a nice conversation about anime and manga.

During this time, I glanced over at the other hosts to see all of them except for Kyoya, and Haruhi huddled together in the corner gaping at me. I heard what they were muttering when I listened, "He's a crazy Otaku…" I shrugged in response and went on talking to Renge.

It was nice just relaxing and talking, though a pain to have to keep my guard up. I didn't let anything of extreme proportions slip, of course.

You might be thinking, what could those airheads do with information about L? Well, I shall answer. This school is a school for the rich and famous, right? Well. that means that they all have powerful parents, some that would profit from information like that.

I looked down at the silver watch around my wrist. 4:45 PM, it read.

Suddenly my phone began buzzing in my pocket and the second Durarara! opening played quietly. I dug my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID: Ryuuzaki calling.

I looked up at Sakura, Naomi and Renge and spoke in my naturally soft voice, "Would you girls please excuse me, I have to answer this." The three nodded and I stood up, walking away from the couches. I looked around the large room and found a single door on the wall closest to me. I went over and pushed it open, revealing another room like the one I was just in except smaller and with dressing room curtains next to the door and a kitchenette.

I walked over to the dressing room and pushed the curtain open, just to check if anyone was there and could listen to my conversation. There wasn't anyone there. I sighed and answered my phone just outside the dressing room curtains.

"Bonjour." I answered in French, a little habit I had when answering calls from L. I only didn't do it when we traveled to France. "Bonjour" was my greeting back. L continued in French, "Where are you? Watari said you wanted to walk home. It isn't that far of walk."

"Oh, don't get you panties in a twist, I'm still at school. I'm at a club, as per your request. The members asked me to join today. Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure it ends at 5, I'll be home as soon as I can, Alright?" I answered in French.

"Alright...What kind of club?"

"I'll tell you when I get home."

"...ok"

I smiled, I'd bet he's pouting. "Now get back to work mister! No Slacking!"

"...Yes Ma'am" I laughed

"Au revoir Ryuuzaki."

"Au revoir Kai."

I ended the call and put my phone away. I quickly left the side room and walked back into the main host club room. I walked back over to my couch and sat down across from the three girls, continuing our conversation from earlier.

As I had guessed, the club ended at 5. When all the guests had finally left, the 8 of us sat down at a large table I didn't even know was there and had a short meeting.

"Once again, Kai, welcome to the Host Club! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." the flamboyant Prince, Tamaki flailed.

"I don't really have many questions, just, is it until 5 every night?" I asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Yes it is, though we have to clean up afterwards and it takes longer if we have a cosplay, like we are planning for tomorrow." The Shadow King said looking up from his suspicious black book and through his glinting glasses.

I shrugged as an alright and continued, "What's the cosplay going to be?"

Two voices from either side of me spoke in unison, "~It's a surprise~"

I turned to try and glare at the two red headed twins but a cute voice broke through my intentions.

"We can't tell you." I looked down at the short, blonde Hunny, then up at the tall Mori that loomed above us. "Hnn"

I looked over at Haruhi seeing as she was the only one who hadn't said anything. She shrugged and said, "They don't tell me anything anyway."

Yes, I knew Haruhi was a girl. I grew up with the world's greatest detective for goodness sakes. I do notice some things.

I exhaled, exasperated. "I guess I'll take your guys' words for it then."

Soon enough after that, we finished our meeting and quickly cleaned up the room.

I walked through the deserted school and its gates to find 4 limos waiting out front. Haruhi and I walked out together with the rest of the club behind us.

Haruhi and I said goodbye to the rest of the club and continued on our way home. I had found out that she lived near the hotel we were at, at the moment.

On our walk, she told me all about her predicament with the host club. I reassured her that it was ok and if there was anything I could do to help, to not hesitate in asking. We departed ways in front of her small tenant building with a wave. I walked on to the hotel and entered with a smile to the young man at the front desk.

I entered the elevator on the far side of the luxurious lobby and rode it all the way to the 16th floor. L's, Watari's and my room were the only rooms on this floor. I slid my keycard into the slot and the door opened with a "click." Walking in, I announced my arrival, "Heya! Anyone home?"

"In here." a monotonous voice sounded from the next room, which I deemed 'The tech room.' Yeah, I know. I'm really bad at nicknames. I threw my bag down on the coffee table and went to see what L was up to.

In the tech room, L sat in front of a bright screen. Well, it was bright because the lights were off. I walked over and sat next to him crisscross on the floor.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked curiously, watching him chicken peck/type..._and yet, he typed faster than me_, I thought annoyed.

"I am narrowing the task force down to who will actually be useful to me." he explained, not taking his eyes from the screen. I leaned over closer to see the webcam footage of a room full of detective and police officials. I looked closer to see the head of the police giving a speech to the taskforce.

"So what's this club you're in?" L asked, multitasking and listening to the conversation.

"well...It's pretty much this club where guys sit around talking to girls and having tea with them."

"I am going to assume that everyone thinks you are a guy by your uniform?"

"Yeah, the club only has 7-er, I mean, 8 people in it. And their name makes it seem like it's something else."

"hmm. And what would that be?"

"They call themselves the Ouran Host Club."

"...really?"

"yeah. I mean seriou-" he cut me off with a gesture which I interpreted as a, 'We'll finish this conversation later.'

I shrugged, kind of bummed that I could tell L about my day. Ah, I guess I'll just talk to Watari later. He's a good listener.

I glanced over to see that there were only 6 people left in the room on the screen. L had tested their loyalties just like I had guessed he would.

"The fact that you have chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you," L spoke into his microphone turning his voice into a scrambled one. Then one guy in the room decided to speak up. I quickly got up and left the room, deciding to leave it to him and go finish my homework for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that. Reveiw and I might update faster :) When I get more, I think "Crap, people are waiting on me to update! Go Go Write Write!"<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Snow and Cake

**What's this! I'm update NOT 6 months later! Amazing! **

**Yeah, I've had ideas for this story, so I write in a notebook at school and then type it on my ipod later. I don't know why, but I type better on my ipod for fanfiction. I guess on the computer I get a lot more distracted. I hope you like this chapter. I did, though I'm gonna like the next one more probably, I have only written a page or two but I'm excited for what's coming up.**

**In reality,(kinda) The day when L meets the task force is New Years Eve, and that is what I made it in the story but, she had school on New Years Eve and will have school on New Years day so please kindly ignore that. It was kinda a mess up on my part but I didn't want to change it after I figured it out because I have whats comeing up and it will only work if shes at school. So yeaaahhh...:)**

**I just got back from alumni pep band night. (Where graduates come back to play pepband at basketball game) I play the French Horn, though for Pep band I play Trombone. But in the Trombone section, I'm out of place because I'm only in it for Marching and Pepband. So I was kinda standing behind them on the side of the gym...Half facing the drum set. Now I'm a couple feet away from the drum set and the whole pregame, alumni drummers, guys that were in like rock bands or something, play really good...but rreeeaaalllyy loud. So at the end, I cannot hear out of one ear. All in All it was really fun. Tomorrow we have Middle School/High School Pepband. The middle schoolers come over and play with us. fuunnn.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, kind of a filler I guess though. Whattteevver. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor Ouran High School Host Club, I only own 3 volumes of Ouran. **

* * *

><p>I got done with my homework quickly. I had already been taught all this material in my hotelhome schooling. By the time I was done with it all, it was only seven PM.

I put all my books away in my bag as L walked back into the room. Before getting his sweets from the kitchen, he turned to me, explaining, "I invited the task force here tonight at 12 PM"

"Ok." I frowned as L walked away to the kitchen. Ryuuzaki didn't want me to get involved in this case. That's another reason why he is sending me to Ouran. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Ryuuzaki came back out of the kitchen, pouting.

"What?" I asked.

"We're almost out of cake...and Watari isn't here."

I sighed and reached for my coat. Might as well go and do as he wanted. That's exactly why he said it.

I slipped my coat on along with my winter boots as Ryuuzaki celebrated his easy win. I picked up my cell and my keycard from the side table and left the hotel room.

I had changed out of my uniform and into comfortable jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt with the British flag on it. My coat was military like and dark blue. Once I had left the lobby of the grand hotel, I got the chills. It had started snowing and there was a frisky breeze.

I began walking down the deserted street, to a bakery that was close to the Police Station. As I walked, I took in the sight of the beautiful, undisturbed snow.

Eventually, I made it to the bakery and walked up to the counter. I bought 3 full cakes; chocolate, red velvet, and vanilla and a slice of a really good looking Devil's Food cake. Reminding myself to maybe buy the rest of the cake for myself, I sat down in a four person booth in the almost empty cafe.

I quickly shed my coat and covered the cakes with it. As I dug into my moist cake, I savored each delicious, chocolaty bite.

"Kai-chan!"

A high pitch, familiar voice broke through my thoughts and my head whipped around to see who had yelled my alias' name.

Hunny was standing near the door with Mori next to him. He quickly rushed over and sat across from me while Mori bought cake.

"Kai-chan! What're you doing here?" He asked bouncing around in his seat as Mori set cake down in front of him.

I took another bite of my cake and explained, "I had to pick up some sweets," I patted the boxes next to me as Mori sat down next to Hunny. "For my brother with a sweet tooth. And I decided to get something for myself. What are you guys doing here?"

Hunny excitedly explained, "Well, I wanted cake...but we are all out at home. And this is the best place around. Plus they're open all night."

I smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. It was a hassle when Ryuuzaki wanted more cake...especially at 3AM in the morning.

Hunny started chowing on his cake, while Mori sat there simple eating his piece of white cake. I smiled and got up, telling them I would be right back. I walked up to the counter and asked for the rest if the Devil's Food cake. What could I say, I couldn't resist. I took the cake box back to the table and sat down.

Taking a sip of my drink, Hunny asked, "How do you like the Host Club and Ouran?"

I offered a smile, "It's alright. There is nice light atmosphere." My observant side was taking over. "Ah. It's nice, I guess."

"But do you like it?"

"Yeah." I admitted. I glanced at a clock on the wall, 9:38 Pm. Wow, I've been here for a while. I stretched, "Well, I'd better get going. By the time I get home, it will be 10."

Hunny jumped up, "We can take you home!"

"Well..." I looked outside at the stirring blizzard in the black night. Then back to Hunny smiling face and Mori's stoic face, "I guess."

"Yey!" I laughed as I stood up and pulled my coat on, at setting my 4 cake boxes on the table.

When I turned around to get the cakes, they disappeared. My worry dissipated when I saw Mori had all 4 stacking in his arm and he and Hunny were almost out of the shop already.

I quickly ran outside to catch up with them, finding them entering a limousine to escape the falling snow. I walked over to the door and crawled in. I felt awkward in the limo. Ryuuzaki and I would always ride in Watari's Rolls Royce, never a limo. Too flashy.

I slipped in and sat in the seat adjacent to Mori and Hunny; the seat facing forward. I gave the driver the hotel address and we were on our way.

Then Hunny spoke, startling me, "Kyoya is getting frustrated."

"Huh? Why?" he didn't seem like the type to get frustrated easily.

"He couldn't find out a thing about you." my eyes widened in surprise,

"Why is he trying to find information on me?"

"Kyoya knows about everyone. He makes sure that all the customers are alright to be there. Same with the others. He says it's because he gains something, but I think he just loves us. He's a big softy inside, right Usa-chan?" he said to his pink bunny stuffed animal that was super adorable and I hadn't realized he had with him.

"oh." so Kyoya was kind of like L. Finding out everything about a person before even meeting them. "Well, then, tell him to just ask me. I might tell him a little about myself. Ok?" I continued on as we pulled up in front of the hotel.

"You live in a hotel?" Mori spoke for the first time, asking the same question that was in Hunny's mind too.

I quickly lied. "Yeah. We're only living here for a while until we find somewhere to live."

"Oh. Ok." I slipped out if the limo with the four cakes stacked up in my hands.

"Bye Kai-chan!" Hunny yelled.

"Goodnight!" was my muffled call back. I walked into the lobby to see a different person at the front desk. I walked past him and to the elevator, pressing buttons with the sides of my hands.

Once I had reached our room, it was 10:05. I knocked on the door using my foot and eventually Watari answered it. I rushed past him and set my cakes down on the nearest flat surface for my hands were going to fall off.

"I see you bought cake." Watari pointed out. I huffed and picked up the top box containing my Devil's Food cake.

"This one's mine!" Watari nodded with a chuckle and proceeded to take the other three to the kitchen. I walked over to a pen holder and pulled out a black sharpie. I sloppily wrote on the top of the cake box. I stepped back to admire my handiwork.

"DO NOT EAT THIS CAKE! RYUUZAKI: IF YOU DO, I WILL NOT BUY YOU ANY CAKE FOR A MONTH AND WILL CONVINCE WATARI NOT TO EITHER. ANYONE ELSE: TRY IT, I DARE YOU!"

I laughed as I stepped back and admired my handiwork, and then took it to the kitchen where I set it aside, watching Watari cut a large piece of red velvet cake from a kitchen stool.

"So, Watari, what is this taskforce like?"

Watari chuckled, "They are serious and businessmen like. Though there is a young man, Ryuuzaki's age. He seems to be inexperienced." I sighed, annoyed that I couldn't be a part of this case much more.

"You know," Watari continued, "You're brother is trying to keep it away from you because he just wants to keep you safe."

I leaned an arm on the counter. "Yeah, I guess...You know what I just realized. It's New Year's Eve."

"Indeed it is. Happy New year." at that moment I remembered the thing with Kyoya. "Hey, I'll be in my room for a little bit." Watari nodded and I left for my room.

As I walked into the plain hotel bedroom, I headed straight for my laptop sitting at my desk.

Turning it on and decoding the hacker's firewall didn't take me very long. I immediately went on Internet and typed in Kyoya's name in Google. It's the easiest way to research someone when your brother took away all of your programs in that category. It's more like he needed them for the case.

Many things about the Ootori family, the medical business, and his father came up. I clicked on one link which led me to a club website. It was only when I read "Kai Mizuki. The newest host!" did I realize it was the Host club website. I looked around and saw that they were selling picture books and things like that. I quickly looked up everyone else in the host club, though not as much came up on Tamaki and barely anything on Haruhi.

Minimizing Internet, I open up a Microsoft Word and began to make a profile for "Kai Mizuki" to spread throughout the Internet. I didn't put a lot on it. Some truthful things like likes and dislikes and some lies like birthdate and full name.

Once I had finished, I close my laptop, only to here "Bang!" from next door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I have part of the next chapter done so most likely expect a chapter by next week. If I don't... I give you all permission to yell at <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Commoner

**Well Heeyy! Update! This chapter is dedicated to xGrellSutcliffx for two reasons. 1. She was the only person who reviewed and made me feel awesome cuz I was so sad that no one reviewed and 2. Your name is awesome (Kuroshitsuji fanXD)**

**Yeah so Reveiw please, otherwise I have no motivation in updating. This chapter is kind of weird. I wrote the last bit one way but then decided that it was crappy so I wrote it this way. I'm not sure how it went. It's a little wierd and in my opinion kind of out of character.**

**Note: No updates for the next week until Saturday at the earliest. I have my first High school exams this week. Wish me luck!**

**Oh, Well, Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p>No, it wasn't a gunshot. It was someone's voice saying it. I curiously shut my laptop, got up off my bed and clambered over to the door. I silently crept out into the hall and down to the end of it. I peeked around the corner to find that the room contained 5 men and L. L was the only one who was facing me so he was the only one with whom I was in the view of.<p>

He narrowed his eyes in my direction and I slinked back into the shadows when the men looked my way to see what L was staring at.

When I was sure no one was looking my way, I tiptoed across the hall into the kitchen. Watari was in there making tea for the men. I looked at the clock and walked over saying, "Happy New Years, Watari."

"Happy New Years, Kai." he said handing me a cup of Hot Chocolate which he just conveniently had made.

"Can you tell L Happy New Years for me?" I asked him as he was leaving the room with a tray of tea. He nodded and smiled as he left.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and cut myself a slice of Devils Food Cake. Wishing myself a Happy New Years, I finished my hot chocolate and cake quickly and walked back to my room. After changing into some PJs, I drifted to sleep.

The next morning, I got ready for school with a clean light blue uniform. I crept into the bathroom and got ready. I put mousse on my fingers and ran my fingers through my hair, giving it a spiky look that reminded me of Roxas from Kingdom Hearts Two. I walked back to my room and put on my black dress shoes and walked right back out, grabbing my bag in the process.

I walked out into the main room to see all of the investigators asleep in uncomfortable looking positions. I quietly slipped over to L who was sitting in his crouched position on his computer.

"Hey Ryuuzaki." he looked up. "I'm going to school. Get some sleep, and Happy New years."

"Happy New Year. Do you need Watari to pick you up?"

"No thanks, I'll walk. There's a girl in the club that I walked with yesterday. "

"A girl in the club of guys entertaining girls. Huh just like you."

"Yeah. I don't think she knows that I'm a girl. She's kind of dense. Though, I probably will tell her that I am. It'd be easier to have someone else in on it. Actually, there's a guy in the club that reminded me of you. He researches people when they meet him. I was told he found nothing on me so I created a fake profile to look less suspicious."

"Uh oh, a guy like me. Should I be worried?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "don't worry, I can handle myself. Welp! I'm gonna go. See you later." I continued as an investigator stirred.

"See you later." I patted his soft ink-black hair before leaving the room with a wave.

I walked into the clubroom alone and lost in thought. When I pushed the pink door open, it revealed rose petals and 6 men plus a girl in kimonos. Pausing in my step I gave them a skeptical look, "What is this?"

"A cosplay"

Under my breath I muttered, "Isn't cosplay usually Anime and stuff." louder, "Ok"

"Yours is in the changing rooms." Hunny said. I nodded and headed towards the other room. I found a garment bag hanging on a pole. I unzipped it revealing a navy blue kimono with subtle designs.

I walked into the changing room with the kimono in hand. I took it out of the bag, staring at it.

I heard Haruhi walk into the room when she called out, "Kai, I'm in here!"

Pausing I said, "Hey Haruhi, I don't know how to put on a kimono, I'm from England."

"Well just wrap it around yourself like a bathrobe and then I can tie it for you. Tell me when you're done."

I started pulling my tie off, along with my blazer. "Haruhi, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"...Well I know you're a girl. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but can you keep a secret?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Even from the rest of the club. Things are too complicated at the moment."

"What is it?"

"I'm a girl too. There are a couple reasons why I'm dressed like a boy, some too hard to explain."

"ok." she easily accepted it as I slipped off my socks and walked out of the changing room with the kimono wrapped around me and the silver obi in hand. Haruhi was waiting and she helped my get the obi tied right.

Turning around, I thanked her. She gave me a smile and we left the room, heading back into the club.

It was halfway through club when we ran out of what the members called 'Commoners coffee' and cake. They were going to send out Haruhi to get more but because I had no customers at the moment, I volunteered.

Haruhi told me where to buy coffee and I went to the dressing room. I changed back into my uniform and walked out, only to be stopped by Kyoya.

"What do you need, Kyoya?" I asked. He looked slightly irritated. I guessed it was about the whole no information about me and then some popping up suddenly.

He set ¥8,000 in my hand, explaining, "Here's for the coffee and cake."

"Thanks." I smiled. I shoved the money in my pocket as he walked away.

Once I left the academy, I began my journey. As I was walking down the street towards the convenience store, I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Ryuuzaki.

He picked up and I asked, "Hey I'm running some errands for the club, do you need anything? I'm going to the bakery I went to last night which is right next the NPA.

"I need to get some paper documents from them. Just tell them you're picking up some files for Ryuuzaki and you're Kai."

"Alright. See you later."

He replied and hung up when I reached the store. I bought two things of coffee and continued on towards the bakery. Soon enough, I was in front of the NPA station.

I walked into the large lobby to find it nearly deserted save for a couple of people walking around, the receptionist, and two people sitting on benches. I recognized the lady as Naomi Misora I had helped on the LABB cases along with her. I had met her at one of the crime scenes, Quarter Queen's I believe. She didn't know I was L's sister but she knew that I was trusted by him.

As I was walking up to the desk, I recognized the guy as the chief's son from the files of the people the FBI was following and I overheard them talking about Kira.

I was at the counter and said, kind of loudly to get Naomi's attention.

"I'm here to pick up some paper work for Ryuuzaki." I hoped Naomi would recognize BB's alias.

"Ok. I'll be right back. "The receptionist said going in back. I glanced over the desk to find a small memo pad. I reached over and pulled off a piece of paper. Stealing a pen, I scribbled a quick note in Japanese as the receptionist came back.

As he handing me a manila envelope, I folded up the piece of paper and handed it to the guy asking if he would go and give it to the lady. He nodded and I quickly went to walk out. As I went through the doors I heard, "Excuse me, that young man told me to give this to you."

I left the building and started on my way to the bakery once more. On the note I pretty much said that I met her at QQs room and I'm working with Ryuuzaki. I wrote down my phone number in code and signed it with Jesse which is what I introduced myself as in America. Back then, I had longer silver hair so I hoped she would believe me.

I reached the bakery and bought two cakes. I checked my watch and walked back outside, 4:23. As I walked towards the NPA station, I saw the two talking outside. As I got closer, I heard the guy, was it Light, ask, "When were you in the FBI?" Naomi answered with dates.

Distracted, I accidentally walked right into Light. We both ended up on the ground. One container of coffee fell out of my bag and burst open, leaving about half of it left in the container. Two things fell out of Lights hand. One was a Japanese Driver's license with Naomi's picture on it and the other was a lined piece of paper and from what I saw before Light scrambled to pick it up was:

"Naomi Misora

Suicide

Starting at 4:40-"

"Ah I'm sorry." I said pushing myself up off the ground, scrounging what I could of the coffee, muttering things like "stupid host club needing their coffee."

"It's fine." Light was already up on his feet, writing something on that piece of paper. He erased something and wrote more down. I got up to my feet as Naomi asked, "Jesse?"

I smirked at Light's irritated/curious face. Whatever Light was up to with his suspicious paper, he didn't suspect another player.

"The one and only."

"You two know each other?" Light asked.

"Light, this is Jesse. I met Jesse in America when I was working for the FBI." I don't think she knew to call me a boy or girl

"On the case you worked with L on?"

I glared at the two of them. 'Seriously she told him that? Why don't you just tell Kira that?' I intervened.

"Me? Working with L? That's hilarious. I'm not that good."

"You're an investigator?"

"I never said that either. You assumed that."

"You assumed that I meant you worked with him."

"Well you assumed that it was an L case. Maybe I just met her on the streets. Or maybe we were neighbors. Ever think about that?"

Light didn't say anything. He seemed to be listening to someone talking that we couldn't hear and then thinking.

I sighed and continued on, "Well, whatever. Naomi, I've got to get back to school. I'm tired and I've got to go deal with some obnoxious club members. Talk to you some other time. "

"Ok, bye."

"Goodbye." I said with a wave walking away from the two. Though I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that said I wouldn't see her again

* * *

><p><strong>So the End for now. Kai saw the Death Note peice, but she didn't touch it. Just to make it clear. No she doesn't suspect that Light is Kira, she has no grounds for that. She's just suspicious of a peice of paper that says her friend's name and suicide. I imagine L to not be completely cold to his sister (If he had one) So I had him lightly tease Kai. So Haruhi knows she's a girl and she's finally met Light. More to Come~<strong>

**Go! Go! Write! Write!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Hiya! I've been meaning to update this, but like usual, I procrastinate. I actually had more written, but I decided to put that as the next chapter. **

**My life is going to be busy the next few months. For one, I just signed up for Anime Central's masquerade and I was kind of freaking about that because I'm super nervous. I just got back from a voice lesson (I am at school) for my solo at solo & ensemble. My music teachers are both very awesome and nice. I'm in our school musical, (It's called back to the 80s... *breaks out in song* Never gonna Give you up~ Never Gonna Let you down~ Never Gonna Turn around~ And Hurt You! - My favorite song in the musical) I also have a gala that I am playing at in a couple of weeks and soo much more. So my updates wil****l be whenever I can find the time. **

**Hop****e you enjoy this chapter, kind of slow but it was a chapter that was needed. **

**If you guys have any suggestions, things you want to see in this story, ideas for cosplays you want them to do, just want to say hi or something, etc; Review! I love them**** and they make me want to review faster. **

**Thanks to;**

**torixx3**

**xTwilightchildx**

**tmjay10**

**Wolfsbane-nin**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**kawaiipandaz**

**and anyone who I missed or did the last chapters**

**;For reviewing, alerting, favoriting and such! It means a lot!  
><strong>

**Sooo Onto the story! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Death note!**

* * *

><p>Not a lot happened in the days following. I spent a lot of time with the Host Club and in my room. I became really good friends with Hunny and Haruhi. I got to know everyone else well too. Hunny and I would sit together during the host club time and eat cake. Ahh. It was heaven. Nothing really eventful happened. Until one day.<p>

On this day, I was unusually tired. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I wouldn't be able to sleep in tomorrow because it was Saturday and we were moving hotels.

I trudged home in the snow and into the fancy hotel elevator. My eyes were drooping and I was about to fall asleep where I stood.

I took my time entering my keycard, which I bet resulted in noise and the handle jiggling on the other side. By the time I had opened the room door, I was staring at a room full of investigators and a black eyed L who was staring back at me.

"Crapiola." I muttered to myself.

"Who are you?" the man with large hair said.

I looked over at L who just stared back. I sighed; lazily scratching my eyes before talking to the investigators whose attention was all on me. "Hi, I'm Kai. I'm going to be working in the task force."

L glared at me as someone pointed out, "but you're just a kid."

I rolled my eyes, "Think about it, Kira is a college student. I have the perspective of a student."

"What if you're Kira?" one of them accused.

L stepped in, "I have already confirmed Kai's identity. He is not Kira. Though he will not be here during the day because he has school."

"Why is a student working on the Kira case. This isn't a game!" the Afro guy, Aizawa, was it, exclaimed getting on my nerves.

I glared, but L stepped in before I could give a snarky remark, saying "Kai is a good addition. He has deductive skills that rival mine. His input will help to fight Kira."

The team didn't dare question Ryuuzaki. I left the room to find Watari and let them talk over. I sighed as I got some pudding and went to do my homework.

I sat at my desk multitasking by doing homework and going over some things for the case. I finally got onto the case! Yes!

I put my homework away and walked back out to the main room. The investigators were sitting, surrounded by papers, working. L was staring at a file. I walked over and sat next to him, looking at the file.

My eyes widened when I saw the name and picture of Naomi Misora on it. I had forgotten to tell L about when I had run into her. Bad Kai! How could I forget that!?

"What's wrong?"

He glances at me and said so that the team could hear. "Naomi Misora hasn't been seen or heard from for days. She was the fiancé of Ray Penber, one of the FBI agents."

"Could she have committed suicide?" One of the investigators asked. I've got to learn their names.

"No, The Naomi that I knew was strong. She would focus on finding Kira." I started beating myself up. Figuratively. My note didn't help at all!

I sighed and listened to the rest of the discussion. After everyone was finished, I turned to L, aware that everyone's focus was on me. "I ran into Naomi at the NPA building a couple days ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She was talking to some college guy. Ah what did he say his name was?" I didn't say his name. I wanted to see who they would say with the description I gave. "Let's see, he was taller, has caramel brown hair, dressed really nice and he was there dropping off clothes for his father. Agh, why can't I remember? I think it started with an L."

"Light?" his dad said quietly.

I snapped my fingers, "yes that was his name, Light. They were talking about Kira."

They were silent. I wondered if I had said something wrong. Ryuuzaki just sat there with the definition of a thoughtful look on his face. I quickly got up and excused myself.

I woke up at around 8 in the morning. Luckily the team wasn't coming until 9, which was when we were moving hotel. So they didn't see me in my girlish pajamas.

I went to the kitchen in my Pjs and ate a donut that was good and say in the kitchen drinking some chocolate milk. Ryuuzaki was awake at his computer when I walked into the living room was Watari cleaning and packing around us.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Just finishing some things up."

"oh. Ok"

I eventually helped Watari clean up and went back to my room to change and pack. I changed into some nice jeans and a zip up black sweatshirt with white fuzz and a plaid t-shirt underneath.

It was nine and the rest of the team was upstairs bringing equipment down. Ryuuzaki and I were standing out front, next to the car, with cake in my hands.

Suddenly a limo drove up and parked right behind Watari's Rolls Royce. As the riders exited the car, Ryuuzaki ducked into the lobby. My eyes widened in surprise and the cake almost dropped from my hands as the members of the Host Club, minus Haruhi, stepped out

My eyes flickered over to the door, hoping no one would walk out to question me, when Hunny shouted.

"Kai-chan!" I gently set my cake down on the trunk as I prepared for the club. Hunny flew over and the rest of them followed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked curious but kind of irritated.

Kyoya looked equally irritated and grumpy as he explained that the club was taking a trip to his family's healing center.

"Oook...and do we not call ahead or something?"

"apparently not."

I sighed as Tamaki went on a rant about "the wonders and pros of a healing day". I kind of just ignore him as I turned back to Kyoya saying, "Alright. I've got to go back and side and tell someone I'm leaving."

I turned around and walked inside with my cake. Ryuuzaki was standing next to Watari checking out of our room. The team was just sitting around in the plush chairs in the lobby.

I walked up to Ryuuzaki, "Hey, the club I was talking about is here. They're taking a day trip to some place. I'd it alright if I go? They'll just drag me away either way."

"Alright, I'll call and tell you the new address. Just tell me when you are coming back."

"Ok. See you later. Bye Watari." I left the lobby with a wave.

I walked back out to the car, with the club standing next to theirs and pulled out one of my suitcases. I dug through it and grabbed a small draw string bag that was filled with swimming things because I often swam at the hotels we stayed at. I realized that if I wore the two piece swimsuit inside then they would know I was a girl bit I guess we would cross that bridge when we got there.

I walked over and got into their limo. I sat next to Kyoya and Tamaki in the seat farthest back.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked, curious as to where the crossdresser was.

"We are going to pick up my dearest daughter now!"

I deadpanned, if he didn't want to have people know Haruhi was a girl, why not say son, instead? So I decided to mess with him.

"Are you implying that Haruhi is a girl?"

"No! I'm not! Haruhi is a guy! A very manly guy!"

I chuckled, "if you say so."

We arrived at Haruhi's tenant building. They got out, kidnapping Haruhi while Kyoya and I stayed in the limo. Kyoya because he was half asleep and me because I wanted to be able to tell Haruhi that I wasn't involved.

Kyoya had his eyes closed and laying back against the headboard. I lifted my eyes from where they were on the window over to his face. I could feel myself blush slightly as I thought how cute he looked when he was asleep. Less evil and manipulative.

I jumped at the sound of his voice asking, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You just remind me of someone I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I confirmed my half lie quietly.

Soon enough, the twins, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki and Haruhi got back into the limo. And we were on our way once again to our destination.

I was silent as the twins chatted with Mori, Hunny and Tamaki.

It was a twenty minute drive before we pulled up in front if a giant building. We all filed out and followed Kyoya into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>BaiBai!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Ready, Aim, Fire!

**Hey Everyone! I'm back from the dead. So, I won't bore you all with my life up here, just read the end if you want too, enjoy the story then!**

**Thanks for the reviews! and favs!**

* * *

><p>"Kai-chan! Are you coming?" Hunny called to me in the dressing room.<p>

"I'll be out soon!" I answered. I looked back at the mirror in my dressing room. Sighing as I stared at my swimsuit clad body. I was wearing only a light blue tankini. I picked up a pair of swim trunks I had found and pulled them on. Letting out another sigh I put my t shirt that I had been wearing over my top. Thank goodness I wasn't that busty, but you could still tell I had something there. As I walked out, I saw Tamaki who had a couple sweatshirts in his hand trying to get Haruhi to wear one.

I called him over. "Hey Tamaki, can you spare a sweatshirt?" I clapped my hands showing I was ready to catch it. He noticed my voice calling and he threw one. I immediately put the purple sweatshirt on.

Now more comfortable, I left the changing area and walked over to where the club was set up. I sat down on one of the chairs and watched as Hunny and Mori swam in the current pool. I laid my head back on the seat cushion and closed my eyes for a couple minutes. I haven't had much time lately to just relax and take a break. At school, I had to keep my guard up constantly and at 'home' I had the whole Kira case to deal with and keep my guard up with that as well.

Sighing, I listened to the rest of the club. I heard someone take a seat next to me. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Kyoya sitting in the seat next to me.

Ignoring him, I laid my head back down and shut my eyes, just listening to the sounds if the rest of the club playing. It wasn't long before I didn't comprehend what they were saying and began to drift to sleep. When I was about to go to sleep, I was suddenly blasted with a stream of cold water. My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet.

"Alright! Whoever did that is going to get it!" I shrieked. I loomed over and saw guilty faces on Tamaki, who I could only guess was aiming for the twins and they stepped away for I saw them snickering a little ways off to the side.

Fortunately, I saw a conveniently place water gun only a couple feet from my chair. Swooping down to grab it, I set my sights on the mischievous three, because according to me, they were all responsible.

I easily sprayed Tamaki who stood there in shock from earlier, though the twins were much harder to get. They kept evading my attacks. So, I decided to become a ninja and hid in the trees.

I was crouching down stealthily in a bunch of green bushes, as I waited for my targets to pass. I quickly looked for the twins. Once my eyes had locked on, I picked up my water gun only to find that it was inconveniently empty. Really!

I looked back up to see the twins disappeared from my view and I quickly realized that this was my chance to run to the pool and fill up my water gun. Making one last sweep, I sprinted out of the bush towards the pool. As I arrived at the water's edge and began to fill my gun, I noticed a flash of red orange out of the corner of my eye.

Alert, I pulled my gun out of the water, moved over and quickly took aim. Right as the water burst out of my gun, two streams of water him me. In slow motion I fell back and landed right in a little wading pool about 2 feet deep, so I was thoroughly soaked from head to toe.

Laughing, Hikaru and Kaoru walked up. I jokingly glared from where I was sitting in the water and the two of them both put out a hand to help me up.

Sighing, I grabbed one of each and they pulled me up. Once I was on dry ground again, I assessed the damage. My sweatshirt was drenched and heavily hanging from my shoulders and my silver hair was hanging around my face in wet strings. I attempted to wring out my sweatshirt but besides that, I could only hope that it dried fast.

Suddenly yelling took me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Hunny in the current pool being pulled away from Mori and taken to a different pool. Mori and the club scrambled to find where he was, but alas, they ran into some difficulties. Literally. I followed them as they accidentally walked into both the alligator pool and piranha pond. I looked over at Kyoya annoyed as he revealed to us that we were guinea pigs. We all facepalmed.

"We are in the Jungle zone" Kyoya announced, "near the south gate. And that means we'll soon experience a rain squall."

As if on cue and almost comically, it started to downpour. I sort of just chuckled as Tamaki pushed Haruhi under a hut. I walked underneath with the rest of the club minus Hunny and chuckled.

Soon enough, we lost more people. Mori and Haruhi wandered off and that left Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru to try and find them. This left me alone once again with Kyoya.

Kyoya just clicked his phone shut after talking to some Ootori police force and said nothing.

Trying to lighten the mood, I joked, "You know, I sense a recurring theme here."

Kyoya simply said, "mmhmm," and I rolled my eyes at the lack of response and slouched with my elbows on one of the railings.

"We had better catch up with the others." he nodded and the two of us set off in the direction the twins and Tamaki had wondered off. It wasn't a long silent walk until we had caught up with everyone to find that Hunny had taken out a bunch of guys in Kyoya's police force that had been attacking Mori and Haruhi.

"I supposed I should have told them that we were also in here." Kyoya said to himself.

"We could do the beach for summer vacation." The twins agreed.

"Why would Haruhi be interested in that?" Tamaki criticized.

Haruhi said blankly, "I might want to go to the beach." I sighed, another place to hide my gender. Greeeaat...

Everyone started freaking out and I pretty much walked away to get changes. It was late at night and I had bet that the investigators were still at the hotel. Back at the dressing rooms, I pulled on my jeans and was changing out of my swim top when I head some of the guys coming into the dressing rooms.

The dressing rooms were in a brick building with blue curtains separating the separate rooms. Though the women's and men's dressing rooms were in separate buildings, I was in the men's. Obviously.

Any who, thinking quickly; I threw my tankini top under my bag, and quickly threw on my shirt.

I wrapped up all my things in a towel and shoved it all in my drawstring bag while exiting the dressing room to find Haruhi outside sitting and waiting for the rest of the club on one of the beach chairs. I walked over and sat down next to her. She nodded hi to me and I gave her a short "Hey."

I pulled out my white IPhone and dialed L as I stood up and walked a ways away from Haruhi.

He answered, "bonjour"

" Ryuuzaki hello, we are almost ready to leave here. Can you give me the address of the new hotel?" I asked in French.

There was a pause at the other end, before he answered. "4000 Strawberry St. Penthouse Suite."

"Thank you, I'll be home soon. Je t'aime brother."

"Love you too. au revoir"

"au revoir." I answered back and proceeded to hand up the phone. I looked up to see an awestruck Tamaki. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You…"

Suddenly I was enveloped in a tight 'Tamaki hug.' That is when he hugs your face and spins you around until you're sick. It was not comfortable, all the while saying in French, "Amazing! Someone else who speaks French!"

"Tamaki… Please.. put..me…down….You're… crushing… me….help…" I gasped out.

Within moments, he set me back down on my feet and then we were surrounded by the club members.

"Kai? You speak French?" Hikaru asked curiously. As if hearing me speak it wasn't enough to answer the question, I uncertainly nodded.

"Are you from France?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"No. I am from England. I thought I already said this. Whatever, can we just get going? It's been a long night and I'm supposed to be home soon."

With that, the host club didn't ask any more questions for the time being. The eight of us just made our way out to the parked limo and entered.

I told the driver to drop me off at the hotel that they picked me up at. I would just get a cab or something. Before long, the limo came to a stop and I exited the vehicle. I waved a goodbye to the seven as Tamaki yelled, "See you tomorrow!" as they drove off.

Sighing, I hailed a cab and gave the driver the hotel name and address. I stared out the window at the lit up city as the taxi sped away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll keep trying to write more and update sooner. Please review and give me feedback. I love feedback!<strong>

**Personal Life!**

**This won't be long, though I decided to put it at the end because then it wouldn't clutter the top. **

**I published part one of my NaNo book. It's not anywhere you can buy right now because I want to wait until it's the full book. Besides that, It's summer, which means I have nothing to do. Wait scratch that, I have to start and finish my Yumi cosplay for this September. Which by the way happens to fall on my birthday. Though I won't be able to go that day becasue I have stupid school and the con doesn't really start til 3 and by the time we got there it was 7. So whatever, just to spend my sixteenth birthday at school and now at a convention or anything. **

**If any of you actually understood what I just said, you're awesome. I'm not even sure what I just wrote. **

**On an awesome note. I saw The Dark Knight Rises last week and I loved it! I just watched Batman Begins this morning too. And then there'****s Joseph Gordon-Levitt whose just plain awesome. **

**On the last note, My heart and prayers go out to those in Aurora. I'm also proud of Christain Bale and Warner Bros. for helping them. I wish everyone there who was hurt, physically and emotionally, a speedy recovery. And for those who had their lives taken way too early, rest in peace. Everyone is keeping you in their hearts and mind. **

**Bye for now, Review and all that good stuff. Stay Safe and see you next time. (Wow, it did end up being really long. Sorry)**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Hello all, Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I walked into the main investigation room that morning to find L and the investigators still reviewing tapes they had found last night of the FBI agents dying. I straightened my tie and tapped L on the shoulder to tell him I was leaving. He nodded and I walked over to the door, as I opened it, I ran into someone and suddenly I found my body to be burning.<p>

"Matsuda! You dumped that stuff all over me." Matsuda who had been on a coffee run dumped all 8 of the drinks on my uniform and it was insanely hot. I silently swore in pain and rushed off to my room to change. I heard Matsuda yelling sorry after me. I threw the scalding uniform off and onto the floor and I jumped into the shower, quickly making sure I wasn't sticky or anything.

When I returned to my room, I saw my uniform gone; which meant Watari had probably gone to wash it. It was then that I realized my predicament. I only had two sets of the uniform, that one, which was now dirty, and the one I wore the day before, which was dirty.

I walked over to my closet to find something to wear. The uniform wasn't required because Haruhi hadn't worn it in the beginning as she told me. I pulled out some boyish looking jeans and slipped them on, and I found a Batman T-shirt, which I threw on. To hide my bust more, I found a heavy zip-up sweatshirt that said, "CANADA" across the front with a little maple leaf.

I glanced into the mirror and redid my hair. I spiked it up to make it look sort of like Jack Frost from that one movie Rise of the Guardians. I even matched the color!

I looked at the clock and panicked; I was supposed to meet Haruhi and walk to school with her ten minutes ago.

* * *

><p>I raced out of the hotel and down the snowy sidewalk until I arrived at her home. She stood out on the sidewalk waiting for me.<p>

"Sorry Haruhi!" I exclaimed as I skid to a stop.

"It's all right. Let's get going." The two of us started the short walk to school. "So where is your uniform?"

I sighed, "Some guy spilled his coffee all over me. I had to change and I only have two pairs of the uniform."

"Oh, I see, That's why you were late." I nodded as we arrived at the large school.

The two of us got inside and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I walked to the Third Music Room and thought about simple things. What would my life be like if I wasn't the great L's sister? And what would it be like if I hadn't joined the club?<p>

With thoughts like these, I ran into a body.

"Seriously, Again!" I looked up at Kyoya who was about a half a head taller than me.

"I do believe it was you who ran into me, Miss Mizuku."

"I don't kno—Wait, did you just call me miss?"

"That is the correct title."

"What makes you figure that?"

"Your mannerisms. I was one of the first to figure out Haruhi and even though it took me longer, I figured out you."

"Oh, did you?" I smirked. He's figured me out, has he? "Please elaborate."

"You dressed up as a boy so no one would figure out your true identity. I bet your name isn't real as well. That was proven behind the first day when you said your name was Mizuku on accident. Mizuki is also a Japanese name and you are from England. I couldn't find anyone on you, so that also backs it up. But, when Hunny told you that I couldn't find anything, some things popped up." My smirk began to drop as he deduced me like Sherlock off of that British show would,

"That most likely means that your family is either involved with police affairs, computers or private detectives. It couldn't be police affairs because my family is involved in that and we have never heard of you. So that leaves computers and detectives." My smirk had transferred to him.

"Am I correct?"

I lowered my head, I was a disgrace to L and Watari, I tried to turn away and leave but he grabbed my hand to pull me back.

"Am I right?" I nodded.

"Yes, you are." I looked at the wall behind him to avoid looking into his eyes. "Please let go of me." I saw Kyoya look down and released my arm. I moved my eyes to the floor. I was so ashamed he had figured me out so quickly. Was I that easy to see through?

"Will you tell me your real name?" Kyoya asked in a softer voice. I met his eyes and spoke clearly.

"No. There is a reason that I hid my real name. If you can guess it, then I may tell you. But _only_ then."

"I understand." I pushed past him, and walked on to the Music room, him trailing behind me.

I entered the empty Music room to see a cart of costumes. Kyoya's voice interrupted my silence,

"We will be having cosplay today. The theme is famous musical characters." I internally smiled.

That smile fell when he handed me a costume.

"Why is that a dress?" I asked annoyed.

"I didn't choose it, though it is ironic." Kyoya smirked.

"Oh, shut up." I took the dress and turned as Tamaki walked in. "What is this?"

"You and Haruhi are the most girlish looking. So you two will be crossdressing!"

I sighed, not really wanting to bother with arguing, I had enough arguing with Kyoya so I walked back into the dressing area. Haruhi followed me.

I started changing into the period cosplay and then looked at what character it was supposed to be. Christine from The Phantom of the Opera.

"What's yours?" I asked Haruhi. She looked at the tag and spoke,

"It just says Fantine. What's that from?" I gasped.

"It's from Les Miserable! How do you not know that? That musical is so good!"

She shrugged, "I've never seen a live musical." I stood wide eye at her.

"Unbelievable."

"That kind of stuff just doesn't interest me."

I turned my back on her jokingly, "I'm not talking to you anymore." I proceeded to change into the long dress and exit the dressing the room. The Twins, Hikaru dressed as Joseph from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream coat and Kaoru dressed as Fagin from Oliver, gave me a long curly brown wig and did my makeup. My head felt heavy.

I walked into the main room to see the majority of the club already dressed. I saw Mori dressed as Hook with Hunny dressed as Peter Pan, Tamaki dressed up as Jean Valjean and Kyoya was dressed up as The Phantom. _That little f—_

"Kai-chan, you make such a cute girl."

"Uh, thank you Hunny. You make a good Peter."

"Thank you."

I turned to glare at Kyoya and walked over to him, accidentally tripping on my dress and falling on him. SERIOUSLY!

I quickly got up off of him and brushed myself off, not bothering to help him off. He deserved it.

He was pissing me off. Who goes up to someone and says they aren't the gender they told you.

Kyoya, of course!

Said person didn't say anything but got up as they got into positions. I envied Haruhi when I saw her. She didn't have to wear a wig because Fantine got her hair cut in the musical.

"Welcome~"

And the girls flooded in.

I unfortunately had to sit with Kyoya today because we were a couple in the musical. Kill me now.

Kyoya didn't do much with his customers. He pretty much just typed on his laptop while all the girls looked on fangirlish. "Hey." I muttered to Kyoya.

"What."

"You're being rude." Kyoya sighed and shut his laptop. He switched modes extremely fast from cold and calculating to charming. I didn't really catch what he was saying to the girls but I did catch, "Don't you think Christine should sing for us?"

"What? No. You don't want to hear me sing. I sound like a dying cow." The girls laughed and reassured me that I probably didn't. I finally got out of it by saying, "Christine is an opera singer and I am a guy. If I sang like a guy dressed like this, it would ruin your picture of Christine." I gave a sideways glare to Kyoya. I wanted to smack him. He just acted like a know-it-all.

The rest of the club consisted of me and Kyoya tag teaming charming the ladies.

It was the end of the Host club when a girl came up before I went to change.

"Kai?"

"Yes?" I looked up at the girl and recognized her as a girl named Sayu who was in the First Year class but never came to the Host Club.

"Could you come over to my house and help me study? We have a big test and since you're a year ahead of me, you could probably help."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

I thought for a second, "Sure, though I can only stay for an hour or so. Just wait, I have to go change and then I'll go with you."

"Ok, I'll be waiting outside."

I walked into the side room and quickly changed. Before I could leave the room, I was stopped by the rest of the club.

"Are you going on a date, Kai-chan?" Hunny asked.

"It isn't a date. I am just helping someone with their homework."

I looked at all of them, and noticed Kyoya glaring. I flinched from the cold gaze and excused myself.

I quickly met up with Sayu outside and we walked to her house together. When we walked inside, I quickly stopped myself from freaking out when I saw Light sitting at the table.

"Oh, hey Sayu. And.." I saw his eyes slightly widen as he recognized me from the encounter with Naomi. I stopped myself from glaring at him. "Who's this?"

"This is Kai. Kai this is Light. Kai is one of my upperclassmen. He's gonna help with my homework because you are too busy with your exams." I acted like I had never met the guy before.

"Pleasure to meet you Light."

"Have we met before?" He asked.

I shook my head with a thoughtful look on my face, "Not that I know of. Sorry, I don't think I've ever met a Light before."

"Oh, All right." He went back to his studying.

"How about we look at that homework?" I gestured to the floor in front of the couch. It was better than the table where Light sat.

I helped Sayu with all of her homework. While we about halfway through, Light left and came back, only to go up to his room. Sayu's mother came home and she invited me to stay for dinner. I accepted cautiously and by the time we were done, the cooking was finished. Sayu's mother called Light down and we all sat down at the table.

"So, Kai, was it? What does your family do? Where are you from?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"Well, my family works with," I thought back to the conversation I had with Kyoya, "computers. They work in a large computer company. We used to live in England. I only moved a couple weeks ago."

"How are you enjoying Japan?"

These sorts of questions went on throughout dinner until something came on the TV that was on.

**Breaking News: Countries of the World are sending 1500 Investigators to work the Kira case.**

Light had some interesting things to say about this. I listened to the three of them talk and simply stayed silent.

When Light had excused himself, I did the same, saying I should be getting home.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the room of the hotel to the Police Chief yelling at me, asking what I was doing there. I answered honestly.<p>

"Sir, your daughter asked me to help her with her homework. I honestly did not know that she was your daughter. I did not mean to intrude. It will not happen again." I left him quickly before he could yell again, and went back to my room, finding that my two uniforms had been washed and hung up._ Thanks Watari._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know what my thoughts are about this chapter. I figured Kyoya would probably eventually find out because he's smart like that. I think their will be a romance between Kyoya and Kai. I say <em>think<em> because I have to see how well I can write romance. (_Though I did already write a kiss :P) _**

**I wanted to start to intertwine the two shows more and I have a couple ideas. **

**Also in honor of the two amazing movies that came out, Les Miserable and Rise of the Guardians. (On two different sides of the spectrum)**

**If anyone has anything they want to see, or something they like, tell me! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and reviews, it reminds me to update them in the long absences. **

**Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9: Accidents

**Accidents**

* * *

><p>I lay on the couch near the hotel's window. Behind me, investigators clicked away. It was Saturday, the end of the week. Kyoya had found out about me over a month ago. Lately, every once and a while, for example, once every two weeks, he'll suggest a name. He would never guess my name. At the most, if he was really good, the farthest he would get would be the Wammy house. If he got that far at all.<p>

It was raining, and I lay there just staring at the water droplets hitting the window pane. Suddenly my phone rang and it made the investigators behind me jump from the sudden noise. I pulled the flip phone from my pocket and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

_Beeep_. I closed it, and put it away.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone pranking, I suppose." I lifted myself up off the couch, to my feet. "I'm going out to get something to eat. Would anyone like anything?"

There were a couple grunts and orders were taken on a small slip of paper. I pulled on my coat and boots after grabbing an umbrella.

I exited the hotel lobby and put up my umbrella. The streets were scarce of people, but there were still a few business men scrambling to get home for dinner, despite it being Saturday.

I made my way towards a restaurant that had delicious take out. I arrived at the semi crowded restaurant to place my order. When I was paying for it all, I heard the door of the restaurant slammed open. I ignored it. Well, until a shout rang out, "He's got a gun!"

The people in the crowd hit the deck and I froze, hand outstretched with money and all. From behind me, the gunman strolled towards the counter, where I stood, the gun trained on me.

The classic guy with a ski mask grabbed cash out of my hands and moved the gun to point it at the cashier and spoke in a low voice.

"Empty the cash register." He ordered as he threw a burlap sack at the girl behind the counter. Then the gun was back on me.

"Valuables and wallets up here or this kid gets a bullet to the head." I glanced to the area by the restrooms where I saw a girl peeking out of the door on a cell phone.

Good, I just have to get through without being shot until the police arrive. I shivered. I could only feel the barrel of the gun resting on the back of my head.

"And cell phones!" I heard him whisper into my ear. "And yours, sweetheart." I almost rolled my eyes; figures this man knew I was a girl, but everyone else didn't. I felt him reach into my pocket and pulled my wallet and phone.

I heard the phone drop to the floor and the crunch of his foot stepping on it.

"Ah, so your name is Kai Mizuki, and you're a student at Ouran. Interesting." He seemed to be thinking.

The guy gathered up the valuables from the floor and put them in the bad of money that he had received back from the cashier, shakingly.

Suddenly, police sirens could be heard. The man turned to the cashier and spoke, asking, "Where is the back entrance?" She simply pointed, scared. The gun was lifted from my head, but my hands were held behind me. He started shoving me through the kitchen around the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked, calm.

"You go to Ouran so you must be from a rich family. I can get a large ransom from you." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. "You are making a mistake." He didn't respond, as he pushed me out into the back alley. I could see the police lights flashing from the opening of the alley.

I heard the man grit his teeth together in frustration and I began to form a plan in my head. He began to push me down the opposite way in front of him. A couple steps into the middle of the alley, I stopped.

"What are you…" He was cut off by my elbowing his nose. He fought back unfortunately. I struggled to get the gun away from him but stopped dead when a gunshot rand throughout the alley.

I didn't know who had gotten hit until I began to feel a searing pain in my shoulder through the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

Suddenly, the man bolted. I looked over to see police entering the alley. So that was why. I sat down on the ground, vision getting hazy. Despite that, I reached my right hand up and pressed on my left shoulder, clenching my teeth at the pain.

It wasn't long until I was lifted onto a stretcher and pushed into an ambulance. I shut my eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain. People were talking to me, but I couldn't comprehend the Japanese at the moment. My brain automatically switched back to English.

Eventually, I slipped into darkness.

I woke up to whiteness surrounding me. I blinked my eyes to realize that I was laying on a hospital bed. I looked around to see a couple flower bouquets, and a stuffed panda that reminded me of Usa-chan. I was surprised when I looked at the chair next to my bed to see L in his strange position sleeping. I looked over at the clock to see it was 12 PM on Sunday

"Hey L." I whispered, reaching over with my right arm to tap him. He woke quickly.

"Kai, you're awake." He said.

"It's Monday." I stated.

"Yes, it is."

"You should be working."

"I have the investigators."

"Why was I out so long?"

"They had to do surgery to remove the bullet and set your shoulder right. It narrowly missed any vital organs."

"Aren't I lucky?" I reached up to feel the gauze wrapped around my shoulder. "How long until I can leave here?"

"Not too long." He shifted on his toes. "There are some boys waiting out there for you to wake up. I assume that they are the Host Club?"

"Probably. Well, they all think I'm a guy. So, that'll probably end. Ah well."

"Why did you do that anyway?"

I explained, "They assumed at first and then I figured that it would help in my cover. Only two of them know. One I told and the other guy figured it out."

"I see. I will let them in then." L jumped out of the chair and walked out in his weird slouch. A couple minutes later, the entirety of the host club walked over to me. Hunny picked up the Panda stuffed animal and handed it to me.

"We got this for you, Kai-chan."

"Thanks Hunny." I squeezed it tightly. My shoulder began to hurt and I loosened my grip.

"Who was that weird guy that just left. He's always here?" Kaoru asked.

"He's a friend of mine. He and my brother are close. It's alright." I tried to brush off their doubts.

"How're you feeling?" Haruhi asked, getting away from the topic much to my pleasure.

"Like I was just shot. Isn't that fun? I apologize, I'm sarcastic when I'm not feeling well. I'm okay though. "

"You'll be back to school in no time."

"Woo. Speaking of which, why aren't you all in school." I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"We have passes." Kyoya explained. I almost jumped; I hadn't even realized that Kyoya was even in the room. Oops. "Though, we should get back."

"Aww, but Mommy!" I snickered.

"Come on Tamaki. Let's go" Haruhi ordered. They all spoke a collective goodbye, and left the room. Sighing, I laid back down onto my pillows. It wasn't long before those on the task force arrived at my room.

"Kai! Are you feeling better?" Matsuda asked. I nodded, not bothering to lean forword. "Nice panda; who gave it to you?"

"One of my friends from school. It's very thoughtful. I reminds me of Ryuuzaki."

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright. We've got to get back to the hotel." Chief Yagami explained.

"I nodded in understanding and gave them a little goodbye. When they had left the room, I pulled down my hospital gown at my shoulder. My chest was wrapped as well as up to my shoulder. I lifted my hand to my shoulder and felt the bandages. I could feel a little indent and the stitches through the gauze.

"Oh, you're alone now." I looked up to the door to see a nurse man.

"Hello." I greeted.

"You've had a lot of visitors." He stated as he walked over to me. "A lot of guys too." He raised his eyes suggestively at me. I laughed a little. "Good, I made you laugh. Well, Kai, my name is John and I'm your nurse. If you need anything: something to eat, hurting, something to talk too, etc., just press the nurse call button and I'll be here."

"Thanks John." I looked at John. He was a man of average height. His dark blue scrubs made his look a little shorter than he probably was. He had a mop of blonde hair on top of his head and facial hair on his chin, like a goatee, as well as come whiskers." I wasn't close enough to see his eyes, but when does it matter what color someone's eyes are? So use your imagination.

"So, which one is your boyfriend?" John asked straightforward as he was walking around my bed, straightening up my bed. I sputtered the water that I happened to be sipping.

"W-what?"

"Surely one of those boys is your boyfriend. Pretty girl like you has too; unless you shoot for the other team, then, no problem. I don't judge."

"nuh uh. None of them is my boyfriend."

"So, then which one do you like?" I blushed. "Well, it's not like I know any of them. So you can trust me not to tell." He walked over and adjusted bed. "I've got to change your bandages." He stated and I blushed again, resulting in him laughing. "You can keep the part that is over your chest, I just have to rewrap the part around your shoulder." I let out my breath.

I leaned forward as he unwrapped the gauze part around my shoulder. "So back to the question."

"Well, I sorta like the guy with the glasses. Not that I'd ever tell him that."

"Why not?"

"Because he'd probably use it against me. He always does."

"For example?" I think he was trying to keep my mind off my shoulder.

"Well, at my school, everyone thinks I'm a guy for certain reasons, but he found out and has been trying to guess my reasons and such. I don't want to tell him."

"I see…sort of."

"He is making my friend work off a 6 million yen vase that she accidentally broke at school."

"Wait, what? 6 million. What kind of school do you go to?"

"Ouran Academy. The 'school for the rich and famous.'"

"I see." I glanced down at my shoulder that was now open to the air. There was a red scar covered with black spider things that I recognized as stitches. I watched him as he fiddled with something on one of the machines. Soon enough, he said a quick goodbye and left me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Long time, no speak. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I don't know what I was really thinking. I feel like it was sorta just random. Who knows?<strong>

**Tell me what you think? I really appreciate the reviews and your time! :)**

**-Hikiro**


	10. Chapter 10: Of Course

** So I actually had this typed up a week ago but my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed. So sorry about that. My other stories should be getting up soon when I get time. I have them written, just not typed up.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked onto his computer screen at the file on "Kai Mizuki". She had been gone from school for a day or two and went to find some information. He had been notified that someone matching her description had been checked in under a different name. She had come in with a gunshot wound and when he saw a photo from the medical file, he knew it was the same person.<p>

She had been checked in under the name Amelia Rossland and had apparently been shot in the crossfire of a gang shooting. At least, that was the official story. Kyoya had spoken to the doctors taking care of her and told them to keep him in the information loop.

The wound had been close to her heard, hitting her shoulder and missing any major bodily functions. She was lucky.

I was getting restless in my bed. After we left the hospital, L made me stay 'home' and rest for a day or two. He didn't want me walking around. Geez, I got shot in the shoulder, not the leg. I let out a sigh as I leaned back onto my bed, making my shoulder ache. Ow.

I leaned over and pulled my laptop onto my stomach. I logged on and began to catch up on some assignments that I'd gotten behind on.

I snuck into school the next day. Well, not really _snuck_ per se, more just entered _really quietly._ I figured by now the news of what happened to me had made it around school and I really didn't feel up to a lot of questions.

Right as the bell was ringing, I slunk into the classroom and into my designated desk. Whew, I avoided the girls' questions as of now, but I was sure to get them later. Oh, well. I pulled my notebook out of my bag and glanced up as the teacher started teaching.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been!?" A girl asked. Apparently the news hadn't reached anyone yet. Surprise, surprise.<p>

"I was in the hospital getting patched up. I was going home but I accidentally stumbled into a gang fight. Clumsy me." I laughed it off. I don't know why this was the story that was made up but it was the 'official' story.

"That's terrible!" One girl exclaimed shocked.

"It's alright, I didn't receive too much damage so I'm fine" I wanted to get off this subject.

"You should have Hunny-Sempai teach you some fighting tactics!" Tamaki suggested. I rolled my eyes, "No offense, but I don't know how well karate would do against a gun. Like I said, I'm fine. Let's just go about our regular business."

"Alright," Kyoya swept the ladies away and everyone went to their designated hosts. I entertained a couple groups of girls. The topic frequently went to what happened, (Sigh) and frankly, it was annoying. I didn't want everyone fretting over me. I was fine.

"Ladies, it is time for the club to be closing. Please have a wonderful night and come again soon." Tamaki gracefully bid the customers adieu and the doors closed behind them all.

"We'll see you all tomorrow; our mom wants our help tonight." The twins excused themselves and one by one they left. I sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out my laptop. I logged on and looked at a news website that had everything to do with Lira on it. I pulled up the list of the new victims and began reading through them, looking for anything that popped out.

I stopped over a name I saw near the end of the list.

Beyond Birthday.

Well. That's definitely news. It said that he had been killed only a couple days ago. I remembered the last time I had ever spoken to him. It was back in the LABB cases in the United States, when I had been undercover.

Of course, that didn't trick BB that much. I looked just like him back then. It was before my hair turned silver.

Yeah, it used to be black. I basically like a girl L and then I was exposed to some dangerous chemicals after the BB cases and it reacted to the chemicals in my hair, turning it silver. It was really cool actually. Back then, I acted a lot different and it was kind of Beyond's fault.

I was brought out of my musings by Kyoya sliding his chair out and leaving. I thought he went home already. I jumped at the sound and he gave me a look of slight confusion.

I took a deep breath, to control my feelings. I got up and made my way over to a couch and laid down. I was tired and I really didn't want to go home yet.

I closed my eyes. Maybe I could sleep better here than I could at home. Since I'd gotten home from the hospital, I wasn't able to get that much sleep. I really didn't know why.

Kyoya reentered the room to find Kai sleeping on the couch that Haruhi's guests usually sat on. Kyoya had left one of his books in the room. He let out a breath. He was exhausted.

Kyoya went and picked up his book, looking back at Kai.

I quietly yawned as I opened my eyes. They danced around the dark music room when they landed on a figure sitting in the chair across from the couch I was on. My eye's finally adjusted to the light and I recognized the black hair.

He's taken off his glasses and put them on the coffee table between us. Somehow, he had fallen asleep.

"Kyoya?" I whispered cautiously, unsure how heavy of a sleeper she was. I watched his onyx eyes appear and he looked at me lazily. I had heard the rumors from the rest of the hosts that he was a horror after being woken up.

I nervously looked at Kyoya as he looked around. When his eyes landed on me, I decided that he didn't look that dark.

"uh, Kyoya." I whispered as to not completely disturb him. "I need to get home. I'll lock the door behind me." I let my feet touch the ground and got up. I pulled myself to my feet and grabbed my bag. I heard him get up sleepily.

'Do you need a ride home?" I offered before I could stop myself.

He looked at his watch. I knew it was late, probably 7 o clock or so. "No, it's fine. I'll just call someone to come and get me."

"Alright, if you insist." I dug my phone out and texted Watari to come and get me. He quickly replied saying that he would be there soon. I found a brush in my bag and brushed the tangles out of my short hair.

I saw Kyoya gathering his things and packing them into his bag. "Oh." Hs voice rang out. "I was told to tell you about the beach trip we are taking in two weeks with those two days off."

"I see." I answered quietly.

I threw my bag strap over my shoulder and made my way over to the door. I left with a small wave.

I walked down to the front gates where Watari was waiting for me. I slipped into the passenger seat.

"How was your day Watari?"

"It was great, what about you Kai?"

"Pretty good, I suppose. I took a nap in the club room." I chuckled.

"Have you not been sleeping well?"

"Not really. I don't know why though. I think I'm turning into L."

Watari laughed. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Kyoya entering a black car. I leaned back and sighed. I must be tired if I'm acting like this. We arrived back at the hotel and I noticed L was gone. "Where's Ryuuzaki?"

"He went to his college entrance ceremony."

"Huh? Since when did he apply for college?"

Watari answered me naturally. "He took the exam about a month and a half ago."

"Oh. Is it almost done?"

"Yes, it started at four so it should be done by now." Chief Yagami answered.

I nodded and turned to go to my room. Though before I got far, I heard yells.

"Chief Yagami!" I spun around on my toes to see Mr. Yagami clutching his chest and the others trying to help him. I swiftly pulled out my phone and called for help. I quickly gave them our location. Watari and the men helped me move him into the hallway and the EMS arrived.

Before they all took off for the hospital, I ran inside and pulled on something different. I ripped off my blazer and tire, replacing it with a sweatshirt and pulled on some jeans. It was a little difficult with my arm in a sling but I managed it. I grabbed a hat to hide my memorable hair as well. I was able to get downstairs within 5 minutes of Mr. Yagami leaving.

I slipped into the front seat next to Watari and noticed that some of the men had gotten in the backseat. We quickly arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. I felt De ja vu. We found Mr. Yagami , who had been stabilized and we were allowed to see him.

Not long after, L and Light arrived. I stayed out of view and in the shadows.

Mr. Yagami luckily made it through, the Doctor told us that it had not been a Kira attack and he only had a heart attack from stress. I listened to Light talking to his dad and Mr. Yagami confirming that L was actually who he said he was.

I stayed quiet, just watching the scene. I noticed L glanced back at me so I slipped from the room when I got the chance.

About fifteen minutes later, L emerged from the room to see me sitting down on the floor in the hall. He walked over and silently sat.

"So… is Light joining the investigation?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." I paused.

"Okay. He can have my place. I haven't been much help really and I've realized that I'm in way over my head. He will be better since he's suspected and I've been busy with school and everything that has happened.

"I understand" He bit his thumb thoughtfully.

"Though, I'd like to be in the loop of things, and if I find out anything, I'll help."

"Alright." The rest of the team came out into the hallway leaving Mr. Yagami to be with his family. "I suppose I should be getting back to the hotel. Nothing will be changing here anytime soon." I got up; L followed my actions.

"I'll join you. Please meet me in the car, Kai." I nodded and walked out into the lobby. I bumped into a familiar nurse.

"Hey, John!" I waved a little.

"Kai, Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, one of my brother's friends had a heart attack. He's okay though,"

"That's good. Well, take care of yourself. I've got to run." I waved him along while saying goodbye and continuing on my way. I wasn't really paying attention again so when I turned the corner I crashed into another person. They landed on their butt and as was I. I glanced over and almost swore out loud when I saw who my bad luck had made me run into.

'Oh boy, of all the people.'

"I'm sorry." Light apologized, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help me up. I ignored it rudely and pushed myself from the floor. Once to my feet, I flipped the hair out of my face because it was getting into my eyes.

"It's you!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh?" I feigned ignorance.

"I've met you before." I scrunched my eyebrows together in fake confusion.

I made my way to pass around him. "I'm sorry but I think you have me mistaken for someone else." He forcefully grabbed my uninjured arm and pulled me back. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I exclaimed as if I was a normal girl.

"I know you. We met at the police station. Who are you?"

I was about to continue when a hand grabbed Light's. I followed it up to a familiar face.

"Sire, I must ask you to remove your hand. Miss Alice is a guest here and you are harming her." Kyoya spoke harshly. Figures. How much more complicated could this get. Though, I was surprisingly grateful for him right now.

"Who are you?" The college kid glared at the high school boy.

"My name is Ootori. My father owns this hospital. Now I don't know who you are, but please be a bit more respectful to others." A moment later, light released his hand and bowed to me.

"I apologize for my behavior, Miss Alice. Your unusual hair had me mistake you for someone else." He turned without another word and left.

When Light was out of sight and earshot, I turned to Kyoya."Thanks, though I'm curious as to why you're here. We keep on running into each other."

"After you left, my father asked me to check on something here, me running into that was pure coincidence."

"Thank goodness for coincidence." He started walking; I caught up to him easily.

"So why was he bothering you?"

"He thought I was someone else. Pretty persistent." We arrived at the front lobby. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and I went outside to get in the car waiting for me.

When I slammed the door, L asked, "Where've you been?"

"I ran into Light. He thought I was someone he knew. He was very persistent." "I see. Well, he'll have to meet you eventually."

"We should get back to the hotel."

"Let's go Watari." We sped off down the street. When we got back to the hotel, I went to my room and pulled out my homework. I sat on the couch and flipped through my math homework. It wasn't too hard. I flew through it, already knowing most everything in the lesson

My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump. I pulled it from my jeans and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kai-san." Kaoru's voice came through the receiver.

'Kaoru-kun. How may I help you?"

"All of us are getting together tomorrow night for a sleepover."

"A sleep over"

"Some commoner thing Tono wanted to try. What do you say? Want to come?"

"Sure," I agreed quickly. I've never gone to a sleepover before. "I'll bring some snacks. Where is it?"

"It's at our house. We are just going to take everyone straight from school."

"Alright, that sounds like a lot of fun."

"We'll see you tomorrow then.'

"Bye."

"Bye." The phone clicked off.

"Who was that?" L asked form the desk a couple yards away from me.

"One of my friends is planning on having a sleepover tomorrow night. Is that alright?"

"That's fine with me I suppose. If you trust these boys, I'll trust you."

"…..You investigated them, didn't you?"

"naturally."

I pshhed and retreated to my room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to review guys!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Sleepovers and Movies

**And We're back! Make sure to review to let me know what you think and want to see. Have a question? Feel free to ask me!**

* * *

><p>I woke up with the rising sun. I quickly packed some clothes into a small duffle bag. I zipped up my binder and buttoned up my white shirt. I then shrugged on my blazer and tightened my tie. I sucked in a deep breath, and finished getting ready. I grabbed my duffle bag, and went to slip by L, but I was stopped.<p>

"Kai."

"Yes?"

"As you know, the new headquarters are almost finished."

"Ok?"

"I want you to go and stay there for a while. It'll be safer, especially with Light here."

"But, I'll be all by myself there." I protested.

"You can come visit us here but we may be apprehending the second Kira in the future and I would rather you not be here for that."

"So you found them already, how?"

"Mr. Yagami got the tapes from Sakura TV and we're testing them for evidence."

"That was fast"

"Yes, that is why I want you to move."

"O.k.. May I invite friends over when no one else is there?"

"Sure. Your room is on one of the middle floors below the control room so as long as their only on your floor, it's alright. Just be careful."

"I can take care of myself." I joked with him.

"I know you can. Watari will help you move tomorrow night, since you are at a friend's tonight, right?" I nodded. "Okay, have a nice day."

"You too, be safe." He ruffled my hair lovingly.

I shook his hand off and waved goodbye to the empty room.

* * *

><p>Club time rolled around and I was dragged to the club room by Tamaki right as the bell rang. The room had been transformed into a giant pillow fort and I was thrown into the changing room with a garment bag in my hand. The curtain settle and the stunned look dispersed from my face.<p>

I unzipped the bag and pulled out an Indian style looking dress. "Why is this a girl's outfit." I called out to the room.

"The guests have been asking for more crossdressing costumes. You and Haruhi are the most feminine looking. So you have been chosen." Kyoya explained. "Everything should be in that bag."

"Ook." I accepted. I made sure the curtain was shut and pulled off my blazer. I pulled some items from the duffle bag sitting in the room. There were undergarments. I glanced at the bra. Great. I sighed and began unbuttoning my shirt. The outfit would show my vest binder so I had to take it off. I quickly peeled the vest from my skin and took a deep breath. I pulled on the bra and reached behind my back and hooked it. I then took the top of the outfit and tried to figure out how to put on. I did finally get it and saw it was a blue tank top that showed some of my stomach. The top had embroidered beads. I pulled out the dress bottom and noted that it went to my toes and a sheet that wrapped around my torso. It was a sari, I believe.

I got it on and threw my clothing into a bag. I walked out, fiddling with the top, trying to make it look right.

"Kai-chan! You make a cute girl!" Hunny exclaimed. Before I knew it, I was swept away and placed in front of the makeup table. I let them do their magic.

When finished, I saw myself. They had added a bunch of hair extensions so my hair looked like a girls. They added some light makeup to my face as well. I got some bracelets and put them on so I was finished.

"Thanks guys." I got up and joined Haruhi, who was already finished.

"This is so weird."

"Agreed"

I walked over to where my usual table was and sat down among the pillows. They were so cushy and comfy. It made my fall asleep. I always do that.

* * *

><p>Whispering voices woke me up. I opened my eyes to see a bunch of faces crowding my vision.<p>

"Hello." I greeted the girls who were waiting for me to wake up. "I'm sorry." I leaned forward and stretched.

"Oh no Kai-Kun, you're just fine. You are so adorable when you're sleeping." The girls giggled. I turned red, embarrassed.

"You're such a pretty princess, Kai-kun." The blush remained on my face as I began the adventure of hosting as a girl.

The rest of the club time was embarrassing to say the least. Haruhi joined me and we began "acting" like girls. They must have believed us because when they left they still acted as if we were boys. This is tiresome.

Haruhi went and joined Tamaki hosting and I joined the twins. More like they pulled us to their areas.

"Kai-hime. You're so adorable." Hikaru and Kaoru squished me between them on a couch that clearly wasn't meant for more than two people.

"Like a girl." Hikaru finished Kaoru's statement.

"Thanks guys." I rolled my eyes at the two's antics. The club continued with the three of us hanging out and entertaining the customers; mostly at my expense.

Soon the last girl left and the eight of us gathered together.

"You two are so cute as girls!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah," I mumbled. Believe it or not, I was starting to feel a little guilty about hiding my gender from these guys. I figured that the longer I kept it from them, the madder they would be. I was joined at the table while I sat deep in thought. I wasn't sure what to do. I thought about the pros and cons of letting them know. I wouldn't have to hide it and feel like I'm deceiving my friends anymore. I thought it over a bit. Then I decided.

I would tell them tonight.

* * *

><p>"Sleepover, Sleepover." Honey chanted as we piled into the Hitachiin's limo. We got to their house and I unloaded my duffle bag from the trunk along with everyone's other bags.<p>

I turned around and gazed at the large house.

"Daang."

"Come on." I was pulled along with the group. "Everything is already ready for us."

And it was. We had arrived at ta entertainment room. There were many couches and recliners and a large TV on the wall. I noticed a little bar covered with snacks and drinks.

"What should be do first?" Hikaru asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie!?" Hunny suggested.

"What to watch?"

"How about a Disney movie?" I suggested.

"Which one? I haven't seen that many." Haruhi commented.

"What about Hercules?"

"Alright, we haven't seen that one." The twins agreed.

"Me neither." Hunny confirmed.

I sat down on a couch and grabbed the remote. I flipped through Netflix and found the movie and pressed start. I paused it and we all ran to get some snacks before returning to our seats.

I pressed play and the narration began. We all watched it intently, laughing at it sometimes.

I was sprawled out on the recliner in the couch. I leaned on my hands on the arm rest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I looked over at Kai sleeping on the armrest and hid a small chuckle with a cough. The fake cough woke Kai up as the movie ended.<p>

She yawned and stretched a bit, still in her uniform. She looked around and seemed to remember something.

"Um, guys. May I say something?"

Everyone quieted down and looked at her as she got up and stood in front of the TV.

"Everyone has got to promise me that you won't act differently around me after what I say."

What is she- My thoughts were cut off as the others nodded their heads, confused as to what she was talking about.

"Well. I have been hiding something from all you guys." I glanced over at Tamaki whose face had an extremely confused look on it.

"I'm actually a girl." She spoke bluntly. Then the room was filled with noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter Chapter I suppose. I thought it was long. I had more but I thought it was a good place to stop. I'm not really sure where this story is going. Really, its going to be more Ouran that Death Note from now on since Kai is moving into the headquarters, at least until L and Light and the team gets there. <strong>

**What will the host club say? How will they take it!? Find out next time**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out

**A Little fluffyish. Kyoya acts a little out of character and more secrets come out. **

**Enjoy! and review please!**

* * *

><p>~~Kyoya's Point of View~~<p>

"What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in sync.

"You've been a girl this whole time?" Tamaki asked obviously. Kai nodded.

"If you'll calm down a bit, I'll try to explain." With that, the three of them quieted themselves and Kai leaned forward so she could speak to all of us. I watched her lock away her emotions as she began telling her story to the jury.

"I came to this school from England and I am a girl, both of these things are true. There really isn't one specific reason why I am dressing as a boy. It sort of just happened. I suppose if I would have to, I would say that it is because the field of business my family is involved in, is dangerous and my older brother wanted to protect me. The easiest way to do that would be to change my gender. Anyone looking for me would be looking for a young girl. This way, I wouldn't be suspected."

"Who would be looking for you?"

"Family enemies, rivals, and people I might have made mad." I think with that statement, the entirety of the Host Club began to see her in a new light. Many of us blue bloods had to deal with similar situations like threats and such, though not to the extreme that she apparently had to. To go to the lengths of disguising her gender; her family must be involved in very dangerous situations. I wonder…

"Saying that," Kai spoke after a pause. "I request that you still refer to me as a boy. I want to continue going to this school in if my identity were compromised I would have to leave. I truly love being in the host club."

"We understand Kai-chan." Hunny broke the stunned silence.

"What do you guys want to go next?" Haruhi asked, changing the subject to a lighter topic. Everyone seemed to be digesting this new information so it took a moment before a response rang out.

'Let's eat supper." Kaoru suggested.

"We should make pizza!" Kai exclaimed, looking as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"But, we can just get out cook to make us pizza." Hikaru argued.

"But's that's no fun." She countered. I noticed that Kai was starting to be a lot more expressive with her feelings. "Where's your kitchen?"

"This way." Kaoru led the group to the large kitchen. Kai set off to work, ordering all the other hosts around. I leaned back against the door frame watching the organized chaos with a smile.

Tamaki slid up next to me and spoke softly, "You knew about her already?"

"Yeah. I found out a couple months ago." I spoke quietly to my friend.

"You must really care about her to keep her secret from all of us." That surprised me. But before I could protest, Tamaki took off leaving me to process what he just said.

~~Kai~~

"Done!" The timer beeped for the oven and I pulled the pizzas out. "let's dig in!"

The host members watched as I found plates and sliced the piping hot pizzas. I stepped back and let them get what they wanted. When everyone was sitting down and satisfied, I grabbed a couple slices of cheese. I jumped when I sensed someone appear behind me.

I froze when an arm reached around me to grab a plate. I jerked to the side with pink cheeks and let Kyoya past. His facial expression didn't change as I turned my back to him. I filled up a glass with ice and poured some root bee in it. I rushed over and sat down on the couch next to Hikaru.

"What do you guys want to do next?" Hunny asked.

"What sort of games do you have?" Haruhi asked Kaoru.

"Do you have Apples to Apples?" I asked curiously, ignoring my heated cheeks.

"Yeah." Hikaru disappeared to find it and Tamaki pulled as all down in a circle on the carpet. Hikaru quickly explained the game to those who had never played and we began. WE went through many interesting round with Kyoya winning because he knew the most about all of us and predicted what we would choose. Jerk.

At about 10 PM, I excused myself to the bathroom to change. I grabbed my duffle bag of the chair and walked down the hall. Once safely in the bathroom, I pulled out my phone and checked for any updates on the Kira case online. All I found was everyone talking about the tapes from the Sakura incident. Reminding myself to ask Ryuuzaki about it, I set down the smartphone and changed into some comfy PJ pants and a T shirt. I neatly folded my clothes and when back to the main room.

"Let's play truth or dare." The twins exclaimed, now that we were all changed.

"Okay." Tamaki was excited and I suddenly found myself in a circle on the ground.

"Truth or Dare." The twins asked Haruhi.

"Truth."

"If you were failing, would you cheat to stay at Ouran?"

"Of Course not!" Haruhi defended herself. It went around the circle a couple times until…

"Truth or Dare senpai."

"Dare." Tamaki answered.

"I dare you to go jump in the pool."

"But it's March!"

"Chicken!" Hikaru squawked.

"Alright, Alright."

"Here you can borrow a swimsuit." A pair of trunks appeared in Kaoru's hands. Tamaki huffed and went to change. I slipped on my purple slippers and a giant T-Oh University sweatshirt that had been given to l when he had taken the test and gotten accepted. Her never wore anything like that so I stole it.

Everyone reappeared and we made our way out to the pool. I didn't question how the pool wasn't frozen, considering it was almost below 0.

"Jump Tama-chan!" Hunny encouraged.

The leader stood at the edge of the pool and debated whether to jump or not. In the spur of the moment, the twins pushed him in instead.

He fell into the pool with a shriek. I laughed at him with e the rest of the gang but was startled when I realized I was in the arms of someone. Before I knew it, I was flying through the air and crashing into the cold water.

"Cold! Holy Crap!" I stood in the four foot water and shivered. The XXL sweatshirt hung off my body baggily and sopping wet.

"You guys are jerks." I hollered at them, "Who did that!?" I looked up at them and no one took the blame. I huffed and swam to the exit, following Tamaki who slowly got out.

I stood dripping wet on the patio and Haruhi handed me a towel.

I quickly pulled off my sweatshirt, revealing a tank top and buried myself in the fluffy towel. I wrung out my sweatshirt and followed the group in as they laughed at Tamaki and me. I jumped up and hugged Kaoru and Hikaru around the back, effectively getting them wet.

"Hey!" I ran into the house trying to get away. Eventually, they let me go and I asked, "Does anyone have any clothes I could borrow?"

Everyone shook their head and Kaoru volunteered to give me some of his clothes.

I followed him to his room and stood in the door way as he handed me some clothing; a pair of too big sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt.

"Bathroom's over there. I'll head back to the living room." Kaoru said and I nodded. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I began to strip out of my wet clothing. I turned the shower heat up and wrung out my clothes in the sink.

I quickly showered and warmed myself up. I used some of the shampoo, conditioner and body wash, silently apologizing to Kaoru for not asking and stepped out of the shower.

I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my body. I picked up the pile of clothing Kaoru had given to me but a knock knocked me out of my daze.

"Kai, I talked to Mrs. Hitachiin and she found me some undergarments for you. I peeked out and Haruhi handed me a clothes bag.

"Thank You!" I shut the door and changed into the garments and pulled on Kaoru's clothes. I reappeared in the living room not long after. I noticed my wet clothes had been taken to be washed by the maids.

"Kai," You actually look like a girl. That was the unspoken sentence that hung in the air. It was true. Since I wasn't wearing my vest, you could see my chest. I began to feel a bit self-conscious suddenly around my friends.

I took a seat next to Kyoya and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Do you guys want Ice cream?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure." I jumped off the couch L-like and made my way back to the kitchen. I quickly scooped my ice cream and loaded it with Oreos, chocolate, caramel, sprinkles, and chocolate chips making for a chocolaty gooey mixture.

Kyoya looked at my gooey ice cream with mild disgust. I laughed at his reaction. I scooped up a spoonful and offered it out to him.

"No thank you. I'm good." Kyoya declined my offer.

"You're missing out." And shoved the spoon into my mouth. He was sitting on his laptop in sweats and a t shirt. I glanced at his screen and it somehow was past 2 AM already.

The others came in and started another movie while I finished my ice cream. I pulled a blanket up from the floor and clutched a pillow. I made myself comfortable on the loveseat and dropped my head against the arm of the chair.

I began to doze off and half listened to the movie and Kyoya's steady keystrokes.

~~No Ones~~

Everyone had left to sleep in guest bedrooms but Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi.

"She sure does like to sleep a lot." Tamaki pointed out.

"I think it's because she's stressed all the time. She doesn't look like it, but when she's alone, she's jumpy."

"Really? I thought that was just her personality."

Remember that time after New Year's; She went to get coffee and she was shaking when she returned." Haruhi pointed out.

"I never saw that." Tamaki wondered. Kai turned in her seat, letting out a soft snore. Kyoya chuckled at the girl as she rolled and ended up snoring into his arm.

"Yeah, I think she holds a lot more on her shoulders than she lets on to believe. When she doesn't think any of us are watching, she'll put her guard down a little. I think that telling us helped a lot." Haruhi explained. Tamaki glanced at the girl, and the man she was snuggling into.

~~Kai~~~

I grasped onto the soft fabric that was against my hands. I opened my eyes to see darkness. I was lying down on the couch and I tiredly thought that something was wrong. For instance, my pillow was breathing.

I slowly lifted myself up to look further up the couch. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Kyoya's sleeping face. I had been sleeping on his chest. ..What. My brain barely processed it. When had that happened? I tried to move away and get up, but his arm was wrapped around me.

"You are a very heavy sleeper." A voice started me in my attempted to get free. I looked up at his face and felt my face burn.

"How did we end up like this?"

"You were using me as a pillow and I needed to sleep as well. As a result, this happened."

I looked at him through the darkness, my eyes quickly adjusting. "Okay, then you can let go of me now." I spoke calmly. And spare me from blushing any more.

There was a beat of silence before she answered. "No thank you, I am quite comfortable right here."

"But—"

"Just sleep Kai." The exhaustion was evident in his voice. I stopped struggling to get away and gave in, relaxing into him. I suppose there was no good worrying about it right now; I would deal with it in the morning.

I rested my head awkwardly on the top of his chest, next to his neck. I moved so I wasn't lying completely on top of him. I used the very deep couch to my advantage and lay on my side between the back of the couch and Kyoya. I snuggled into his shirt and took a deep breath. He smells good. I thought before a deep blush rose to my cheeks once again.

His hand was still wrapped around me and the other one stroked my short hair as he turned to face me when I turned.

Coal eyes met green ones as he gave me an out of character smile.

"Why are you being nice, there is nothing to gain?"

"Something Tamaki said earlier made me realize something, that's all."

"I see. Where did everyone else go?"

"They all went to guest rooms to sleep. They didn't find the idea of sleeping on the floor or couch very comfortable."

"And you did?"

"I couldn't move."

"I see."

He paused, as if contemplating something. "I thought of something earlier, and I wanted to see if I am right."

"Okay?"

"Is your older brother L?"

My eyes widened. Was I that bad at keeping secrets.

"Is it that obvious?" I whispered, ashamed of myself.

"Well, from what I gathered, if your brother is was on a high profile case it most likely would be the Kira case, so he would have to be a police officer or L. And a regular police officer couldn't afford to send you to Ouran."

"The police chief did. Sayu Yagami goes to Ouran."

"Still, it's okay; I won't use it against you or tell anyone. I'm not that heartless." It definitely was out of character but it sounded genuine and I wanted to trust him.

"Thank you." I snuggled back into his shirt. His smell and the gentle stroking on my head slowly made me drift back to sleep.

~~No Ones`~

Kyoya looked at the young girl as the confirmation of his suspicion swirled around in his head.

This girl's brother was L? The greatest detective in the world? He had his doubts, but she confirmed his guess. He wasn't really sure what to think. Part of him knew this was huge and could help him somehow, while the other part wanted to keep his mouth shut. She trusted him and he would be a fool to betray it.

Kyoya glanced at Kai once again, sleeping like she always seemed to be doing, wondering what about her made him stop acting right and rationally. Ever since he had first talked to him, she had been a distraction. Kai gave out a soft snore that almost made him laugh. He supposed that this would all have to wait till wit wasn't four in the morning. With one last thought about what Tamaki had said to him about caring for her, he pulled Kai closer and buried his glasses less face into her silver hair.

* * *

><p><strong>And There you are! The next one will hopefully be up soon. Have a wonderful day!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Fights are Never Good

**Another Chapter! Please Read and Review. "Action' in this chapter. Ish. Hopefully I did well. Let me know! (I'm currently watching the sword fight in Les Miserables.)**

* * *

><p>When Kyoya woke up, I was already in the kitchen making pancakes. The rest of the club; except for Mori and Hunny, who had gone home to practice, and Haruhi, who was in the shower, was sleeping. I dismissed the cooks after they made the food for the twin's parents and began to make the rest myself. When he walked in, I already had a stack of pancakes on the counter.<p>

"Take what you want." I spoke over my shoulder. There was a ghost of a smile from our early morning chat on his face and he took some from the pile. I watched him as he put some fruit on top and sat down on a bar stool across form where I was standing.

Since everything I had learned about him was general knowledge and not worth that much, I was determined to get to know him better. Especially if the feelings I've been having meant anything.

"So you like fruit on your pancakes?" I asked as I poured some chocolate syrup on my own stack of pancakes.

"And you like chocolate?" He countered.

"Indeed I do." I cut my pancakes to be able to take a bite. He grimaced. "I take it that you don't like chocolate?"

"Sweets."

"You don't like sweets." I glanced across the counter at him. The way we were eating made me think of how a wife would make breakfast before he went to work. The thought made my face turn bright red and I resisted hiding in something so he wouldn't see. It would just be even more obvious.

At that moment, Tamkai walked in, making me scramble to get my face back to normal. Soon, the rest of the club filtered in and took some pancakes for themselves. After breakfast, we all talked about what everyone had planned for that day. It was Saturday and school was non-existent.

"Remember that we are leaving on our beach trip this Thursday. We have a five day weekend and we will be leaving that morning." Kyoya explained to me and Haruhi; those who had been out of the loop.

After a couple moments, I spoke getting up. "Well I should be getting home. I'm moving to a new apartment today."

"Do you need any help?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I don't have much but I just want to get settled in.

'Do you need a ride? Tamaki is going to take me home and can stop by your hotel."

"No thanks. I was going to just call someone to get me." I walked over to my bag and fished some clothing out of it. I excused myself and changed into what could be described as 'American hipster'. It was some dark washed skinny jeans, a t-shirt with Panic! At the disco on it and a casual black suit jacket.

I pulled on my black and white converse that I had packed and pulled a brush through my hair. I styled it into my normal style, like Jack Frost's from that new movie. I took care of everything and packed my stuff away into my duffle bag.

I pulled out my phone and texted Watari to come and get me if possible. He replied saying a car would be there soon.

I walked back to meet the club and to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Come in the water! It's great Kai!" A girl called to me. Guess where I am. Three guesses and it's not the pool.<p>

We were at someone's private beach and Kyoya had tricked us. The girls had come with us.

Meaning I couldn't swim.

This sucks.

I lay down on my blanket and put my headphones in. I was forced to wear shorts and a heavy tank top. As a result I had to wear my binder so nothing would show. I put my music on low and laid my stomach watching the girls swim.

The rolling waves were calming and I turned my music of to just listen. I almost fell asleep until Haruhi walked past with 2 girls. I sat up and sighed, which brought Haruhi's attention to me.

"Oh, Kai. Do you want to come with us?" I stretched and agreed finding my shoes and getting up to follow them.

"Thanks for joining us Kai-kun." One of the girls commented, who I recognized as one of Haruhi's customers, Akira.

"It's no problem, Miss Akira.' She looked a little shocked that I knew her name since I had never talked to her. She was in my class and I had made it a point to know my classmates names. Haruhi stopped to collect some shells and shellfish, so I followed the two up to a cliff and got to look out at the beautiful sunrise over the ocean.

"It's so pretty!" The other girl exclaimed, though I didn't know her name since she was in 2-C. I couldn't help but agree with her in mind, sitting down on the grass.

"Hey! There are some chicks up here!" A voice yelled, disturbing the peace.

"This is a private beach." Akira pointed out to the obviously drunk teenagers.

"I don't see any signs." One grabbed the other girls arm. At this I got up quickly to intervene but Haruhi beat me to it.

"Hey!" She threw her pail of shellfish on the guy holding the girl's arm. "Leave her alone!"

"Look at this, the little runt's trying to be brave." One of the boys mocked. I glanced back at the girls who were running away to get help and then back at the boy in front of me. He was the only one who hadn't said anything. He had blaze orange hair and a piercing on his lip and in his nose. He snarled at my when I finally made my presence noticeable.

"Hey, just leave and there won't be any trouble." I commanded in an authoritive voice.

"I don't think so. These little fuckers let the girls get away." With that, Haruhi got a punch to the stomach, which I quickly retaliated with a swift kick to her attacker's legs to sweep them out from underneath him. He landed on his butt with "oof!"

Soon I was trying to dodge 2 attackers, while Haruhi took the third drunk on. The first guy came at me and I dodge and gave him a knock to the back, making him fall forward to the ground.

I didn't know what was happening until it was too late as Haruhi was pushed off the cliff. I was about to jump in after her, but was caught by the back of my tank top and thrown to the ground by the orange head. There was only two left as the third one was still on the ground.

I dodged a punch but inevitably got punched in the jaw. I returned their attack as I got up and swiftly kneed him in the groin. I was caught again in a strong arm hold with my arms behind my back preventing me from moving. I tried to keep an eye on both but I was still disoriented from my jaw throbbing. I noticed as I stared at the ginger, a silver glint flew across my vision.

He quickly advanced and spat, "I'm going to show this little pretty boy the consequences of messing with me." I struggled to get out of the grip though my energy was sapped from the adrenaline rushed through my veins.

I felt the blade tough my face and freaked. I mustered up the strength to get out of the hold. I swung my leg around to make the ginger end up on the ground. I got up and stepped on his wrist as he tried to pick up the knife again to immobilize him.

Suddenly, his lackeys were pulled away and punched by Hikaru and Kaoru. The ginger was pulled up by Mori and Hunny. I took a woozy step back.

Officers showed up quickly within moments to take them away. I barely could make head or tails of anything. Strong arms grasped me as I swayed. I looked up to see Mori.

"Thanks." I murmured as my legs collapsed beneath me and I began to lose consciousness. My shoulder aches from the stress on the bullet wound I had acquired. I felt arms pick me up and carry me down the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Late Night Chats

I woke up in a dark room, aching all over. I suppressed a groan as I pulled myself up to a sitting position and got out of bed. I glanced around the room and recognized it in the darkness as the manor we were staying at. Using the wall as a support, I made my way to the bathroom.

I blinked as I surveyed myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was a tangled mess with bits of my own dried blood in it and I saw a bright red cut running down the ride of my face. It started right next to my hairline and went to the edge of my eyebrow. I tried to remember how it had happened. It must have been when I moved and the guy had a knife next to my face. I hadn't even acknowledged it at the time. I continued my examinations, discovering some bruises on my face as well. I lifted up my shirt to find a large bruise where I must have gotten hit.

I found a brush and got it wet, then yanked it through my hair. I continued with that a couple more times, trying to get it a little cleaner that it was. I was still in my clothes earlier so I decided to go and find the others. I got to the hallway and stayed near the wall in case I swayed or felt weak.

I found myself at the entrance to a dining room. I watched for a moment as Tamaki and Haruhi fought. I felt relieved that Haruhi had survived the fall relatively unscathed. I stayed in the background and didn't interrupt.

"You aren't trained like Hunny and Mori; what made you think you could take them on?"

"I couldn't stand there and do nothing." Haruhi argued. I crept forward and quietly as I listened to the argument, before I cut in softly.

"Please don't blame Haruhi. She would have done what anyone else would have done." Everyone's attention was now on me.

Tamaki paused before stomping off. "I'm not talking to either of you until you know what you did wrong! Kyoya, would you please show me to my room?" Kyoya nodded and led Tamaki away. I glanced around at the faces. It was silent until…

"I'm going to be sick!" Haruhi clutched her stomach. Everyone swept her away out of the room leaving me to sit down by myself. I quickly looked away from the shell fish dish. I didn't think that that would sit very well with me. A butler appeared by my side and quickly asked if I wanted anything to eat.

"Yeah, may I have some chocolate milk, a toasted peanut butter sandwich and a bottle of painkillers." The butler nodded and disappeared.

I distracted myself by examining my hands. My knuckles were scuffed and a couple of my nails were chipped. I was brought out of my daze by the butler returning. He set down a large glass of milk in front of me, followed by a sandwich and a bottle of painkillers prescribed to me.

"The doctor prescribed those to you." He explained quickly. I thanked and dismissed hi,. I sat content to munching slowly on my sandwich and sipping the milk. I pulled out two tablets and swallowed them quickly.

The door to the dining room opened and someone came in and sat down next to me. My gaze went over to him, and Kyoya broke through the silence.

"You look terrible." A laugh burst from my throat.

"Thanks. That's what everyone wants to hear." He sat there and waited for me to finish my food.

"What happened to Haruhi?"

"I talked to her and Tamaki is talking to her now."

"You talked to her?" I asked suspiciously. He didn't answer me, only pushed his glasses up. I noticed that he was wearing a loose unbuttoned white shirt and jeans. His hair was wet and hung stringy over his face.

Thunder crashed and I jumped. "Okay." I said abruptly getting up. "I'm going back to the room."

"I'll go with you." I gave him a look. "It is my room." I got up and attempted to cross the room but I stumbled and Kyoya caught me.

"Thanks." He helped me to the room I had woken up with. When we entered the room, I questioned, "Why am I staying in your room?"

"There wasn't another room and the doctor wanted someone to watch you and make sure you didn't have a concussion." I stumbled over to the bed and sat down, feeling dizzy.

"Here." I looked up to see Kyoya handing me a pair of pajamas from my bag.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back in 5 minutes." With that, he left me to change. I did so and cleaned myself up a little more in the bathroom. When I exited, drying my hair. I looked out the large window and saw the rain coming down in sheets. I picked up my bag off the dresser and pulled out my phone. I found I had 4 messages.

I quickly pulled them up. I had 3 from Ryuuzaki and one from Watari. I quickly scanned through them, making a guess that Kyoya had texted them. He was in my phone as Brother and Watari was Grandfather.

I quickly texted L back saying that I was awake and okay; that I was being taken care of.

The door opened once again and yoya returned with some extra towels and blankets. He wordlessly handed me a towel and I drapped it over my shoulders putting the wet one I had back in the bathroom.

"I—"

"What were you thinking?" Kyoya snarled at me. I almost flinched at his voice. How had I become so weak.

Regardless, I tried to defend myself, "I was thinking, people needed my help!"

"And you thought you could take on three grown men? You're not like Hunny and Mori."

"Yes, I did; because I am capable of it and I have training."

"Then why did you get hurt!" His voice grew.

"Because I haven't had to use it in a long time! Last time I did, I was up against a serial killer! Don't think that I can't take care of myself!" I shouted back at him.

"What made this time any different then? Why did you get hurt?"

"I was preoccupied with Haruhi being thrown off a cliff." I tried to argue. To be honest, I had no idea what made this time different. I should have been able to defend myself easily. "I think I let my guard down. I… I didn't expect to have to fight anyone here…" I laud back on the bed, letting my hand cover my eyes and face in defeat.

He lay back next to me, on his side." And you should have been safe here. You shouldn't have to fight anyone."

I commented, raising an eyebrow at him, "You are acting so out of character."

"I know." He turned on his side to look at me.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No." I turned to look at him, meeting his eyes.

I joked, "so what's the diagnostic Doctor?"

"Nothing major. You have 5 stitches on your forehead, bruising, a couple scratches. You'll just be sore, hopefully your cut doesn't scar."

"To add to the bullet in the shoulder… this isn't the worst thing that has happened to me." I spoke nonchalantly.

"I know. I saw the scars earlier."

"How did you…? Oh nevermind." My bullet wound from my run in with the thief was still pretty tender and I had a couple other scars on my body. I had a large one on my stomach from Beyond. It wasn't from the final showdown with him but from an encounter from before.

"Tell me about some." I shrugged and pointed out one on my forearm, "This one is from when my friend Mello first picked up a knife and was trying to throw them at my other friend Near. I happened to be in the crossfire." He was shocked. I laughed at his expression. "I had odd friends, I still do."

"So how long have you lived with L?"

"Call him Ryuuzaki. He doesn't like it when people call him L. It's too obvious for obvious reasons. A couple years ago, I used to live in England but I decided to join him. Now it's my turn to ask you a question… Um how did you and Tamaki meet? You two seem close." And so he told me the story of Tamaki in middles school. I laughed at Kyoya's reactions and remarks about him. "And so here we are today." The thunder rolled in the background.

"When is your birthday?"

"September 8th."

"Why are you being so out of character?" I asked.

He sighed, "When I saw you coming down in Mori's arms, you have no idea how worried I was. You looked like you were hit by a truck."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I'm still mad at you, but…" He paused. "You worry me too much. You're so reckless."

"I'm sorry for making you worry. That's just who I am." I felt his hand on my cheek.

"I know and I realized it earlier. You're too reckless to be left alone. You'll get yourself killed. So I will be there to prevent it."

"What?" I questioned but he ignored me, rolling over the other side. I simply stared at him.

"Go to sleep." He ordered, seemingly going back to his old self.

I set my head down and stared at his back until I finally got to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night by the thunderstorm. I sat up and gazed over at the other figure in the bed. Kai had surprised me in more ways than one. She noticed I had been acting different around her. I still had a hard time believing that she was the sister of the greatest detective, but her intuitiveness proved it.<p>

And when I had texted him earlier, he called back on my own phone and I explained what had happened. I was surprised to actually talk to him and hear what he sounded like. It wasn't what I expected. He had a low monotone voice and mumbled more often than not.

He was quick to inform me to do what I needed to help Kai and that someone should watch her for he even knew she was really reckless.

A voice startled me and I looked back at Kai who mumbled in her sleep. She rolled over, disturbing her silver hair and towards where I sat on the bed. With a smile, she curled up next to me. I lay back down and turned to her. She snuggled into me and I put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

'Why." I murmured, "Do you make me feel like this."

* * *

><p>"Kai! We're leaving in a couple minutes!" Hikaru called from the limo.<p>

"I'm coming." I exclaimed dragging my bad down the steps to the car. I still felt like I had no energy. Suddenly, my bag was picked up out of my arms. I looked up to see Mori.

"Thank you Mori-sempai. I appreciate it." He nodded and we walked to the car. I hopped into the car and sat down in the back, a little away from everyone, hoping to get some more sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your support guys. This always gets pushed to the back of my mind. I have a lot written in a notebook and seeing this story still get reviews makes me want to type them up and keep at it. <strong>

**I think in a bit, I'm going to have a flash back chapter with the Beyond story, getting a bit into Kai's past. I scared that Kai's personality keeps changing and things aren't consistent. I've been randomly re reading my story and I'll catch mistakes and go back and change them. This is a pretty slow romance and its pretty much like Kai, I don't have much experience with relationships and stuff so that's my excuse. Kai might be a little awkward around Kyoya sometimes because she isn't really sure how to react. **

**If anyone has any questions or requests, let me know! I love hearing from you all. **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**In other news, I got accepted into college!**

**Lauren**


	15. Chapter 15 : Distant Memories

**Chapter 15: Distant Memories**

~Kai~

I smushed my face into the pink fabric of the sofa. Whispers from the Host Club filled the air and I groaned.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know; she just came in and crashed on the couch."

"If you guys don't shut up, I'm going to throw something at you." I commented, placing the palms of my hands over my ears. This migraine could leave any time now. I squeezed my eyes shut as scenes flashed through my mind. These random sick spells weren't anything new so I should be used to them but I guess I'm not.

_Lightning flashed as rain pelted the window pain. A little girl shook in her bed, scared of being alone in the storm. _

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" she cried. Thunder struck and the house rumbled, resulting in a shriek from the little black haired girl. She could hear a commotion in the living area but she was too frightened to investigate. Minutes passed before her door was opened and she could see a figure standing in front of engulfing flames. _

_ "Ka— What are you still doing in here?" the black haired boy yelled before rushing to the bed and grabbing the 5 year old out of the covers. He ran to the window, pulled it up and pushed her out. She stood outside in the rain waiting for him to follow her. "Ka— Get out to the shed and wait for me, I need to see if Mommy and Daddy are around." She nodded and ran off, away from the 10 year old boy._

_ The little girl sat in the girl's home waiting for her new foster parents to come get her. The 9 year old looked down at the puzzle she easily finished, thinking of the times she used to play with puzzles with her brother. He was a lot better at them than her. She missed him. She hadn't seen him since the night of the fire, but she knew that he was alive._

_ The Girl's home of Andover was a familiar one. Her foster parents never wanted her for very long. She would say the wrong thing or act the wrong way and get sent back. She frowned as she heard overheard the other girls talking about her. She wasn't weird. It wasn't her fault the parents didn't understand her. They kept telling her that her brother was dead, but she wouldn't believe that._

_ The new parents came out of the office to retrieve her, interrupting her from her thoughts._

_ "Come on deary, let's go." She rolled her eyes at their fake gentleness and followed them out of the home._

_ Guns shot from somewhere behind her; however, she didn't look back. She couldn't. It would distract her from running. Police sirens rang out through the night. She stopped and hid behind a dumpster. The stupid gangsters ran on past, more worried about the cops now. She calmed her breathing and waited a couple minutes until they were gone to come out from her hiding spot. She hiked her backpack up onto her shoulder and walked out into the sidewalk calmly, like she had been an innocent bystander. _

_ "Wait! You there!" She stopped in my tracks; it would look even more suspicious if she had run. The London police officer jogged up to her and started to speak, "Why is a young lady like you out here at night?" _

_ "Oh, I lost track of time! I'll just be going." She said in a sweet voice. _

_ "No! You have to come with me. You are a witness to the crime. What is your name?" _

_ "It's Tina, now let me go." She tried to get out of his grip, "I didn't see anything." _

_ "You need to come with me to the station." He stated and she huffed, giving in. He led her to a police car and gestured her in. _

_ It wasn't long before she was sitting in an interrogation room, waiting for an officer to come in and question her. Finally the door opened and an unfamiliar officer came in without a word, set down a laptop of the table in front of her and left. She clenched her eyebrows together in confusion. _

_ Suddenly words appeared on the screen. _

Miss Smith, where have you been living the past couple years?

_ "I've been on the streets, I've found places to stay." She spoke aloofly, suspicious on who was on the other side of the computer._

Your brother is worried about you.

_ "Wha—?" The door opened and an older man walked in. _

_ "Hello Miss Smith, My name is Watari. I have been taking care of your older brother for the past years. I'm sure he would be delighted to see you. Would you please come with me?" The 14 year old was still suspicious, though she picked up her backpack and followed him out of the room and out of the police station. He led her to a sleek black car and held open the passenger seat for her. _

_ The duo drove away from the London Station and the girl started questions. _

_ "Where are we going?"_

_ "To Winchester. I run an orphanage there for gifted children. I took in your brother after your parents died. He asked me to find you as well, as the foster care had misplaced your records. He has been looking for you since the fire."_

_ "Oh, I see." I looked down in shame. I had been using aliases and more to hide my identity to keep anyone from finding me. _

_ "What should we call you?" He asked, as if he knew that she wasn't comfortable having people know her real name. _

_ "I go by Jesse a lot, so you can call me that."_

_ Jesse struggled against the roped that tied her hands and feet together. _

_ "Let me go!" she hollered, yelling at herself for getting caught. The crazy scientist laughed at her after hoisting her up over a vat of chemicals. _

_ "As L's agent, he must care if you get hurt or not. He'll give into my demands if he wants to see his agent alive again."_

_ "He won't give you anything." Jesse lied through her teeth._

_ The scientist laughed again, "Then he won't mind if I send him a little message." She was about to respond when the rope she was hanging on dropped and she went splashing into the vat of chemicals. _

_ Officers burst into the warehouse guns blazing. However, Jesse was trying to keep her head above the liquid. It burned and stung her skin. The scientist was quickly apprehended. A hand appeared at the top of the vat and pulled her out. _

_ She quickly was taken to the hospital and treated for her wounds. The unknown chemicals affected her hair color permanently and her personality temporarily. She became very quiet and unfeeling for some time but it eventually wore off and she was back to normal. She got used to the long silver hair the chemicals had given her, though at first she loathed it._

_"My name is Jesse." The 16 year old introduced herself to the young woman name Naomi._

_ The FBI agent looked at the random girl suspiciously. Surely there was no coincidence that she was at the crime scene. She had followed Naomi up to the room and she finally faced her. "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm working with your employer. He asked me to tag along and get a third opinion on the case."_

_ So it began, the finale of the LABB case. Jesse had been quite quiet when she saw BB's body burning. She was shocked. How would you feel if you saw someone identical to your brother being burned alive? He had spoken to her before he torched himself. He told her of her brother. How he acted before she reentered his life. It shocked her that it could be true. It shocked her as she made no move to save the man. _

_ Naomi burst in and figured out to put the man out. Jesse stood there, unmoving, watching the scene play out. Naomi pulled out hand cuffs and arrested BB, which snapped her out of her daze. Naomi was preoccupied with the burnt BB, while Jesse slipped out the door and back to headquarters. _

_ "Hey Ryuuzaki, Naomi has apprehended BB." She sat down on the sofa next to his computer. The messy haired detective sighed at the girl. _

_ L shut off the broadcast. He looked over at his sister, sitting near the door. She looked visibly shaken up at watching the man, Lind L. Taylor get killed by Kira. He worried for her safety. _

_ "Jesse, perhaps it's time you went to school."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Welcome~"_

Voices woke me up.

"Are you feeling better Kai?" Haruhi's soft voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah." I yawned, still waking up from my memories. I looked around at the antics of the Host Club. Tamaki was hosting and charming girls. Hikaru and Kaoru were wrapped up in their twin act. Honey was munching on cake with a watchful Mori nearby. And finally, Kyoya sat at his table clicking away.

Everything was all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! It's been a little under 4 years since I started this story. I'm amazed at how long it's been. Makes me realize how much of a terrible updater I actually am. So I apologize. My New Years Resolution is to update this story at least once a month. So I give everyone permission to bug me if I don't. My tumblr is on my page so that's a good way to bug me. <strong>

**Thank you to everyone reviewing! It keeps this story in my mind and encourages me to update. **

**So Read and Review everyone! And let me know if you have any questions or anything. **


End file.
